Under the Summer haze
by Riseoftheorder
Summary: Hibiya has had a tough life for the pass 2 years, with his best friend dead and him the only survivor of the august 15th loop, he struggles on with daily life like it never happened, never showing weakness to his friends. they think he's over it but in truth he longs to just give in. can the Mekakushi Dan help him through another august 15th or will he fall to the heat haze again?
1. Summer morning walk

**Naru- This i my very first Fic of my own...so i hope you all like it.**

**this is set two years after the death of Hiyori, and its where they would still have their eye powers.**

**man i suck at explaining...well anyways enjoy i guess.**

**and try to be nice in the reviews.**

**(character and things mentioned do not belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin )**

* * *

><p>A boy with light chocolate brown hair sat up in bed with the sheets still covering the lower part of his body, his blurred gaze turned its focus to the clock on his phone. <strong>11:30am August 13th<strong> is what the lit up screen read, he sighs and puts the device back down on the bed and looks out the window as the summers warm gaze leaks through the blinds.

In two days it was the anniversary of her death. but that also meant the struggle of remembering how she had died. He puts his hands over his face and groans before letting them fall to his side. The other thing that would happen in two days was his friends would try anything to cheer him up, every year it was like this. always repeating...just like the loop he was stuck in with her.

"I just want to forget it" he groans and looks to his door and sighs. he'd have to get up sooner or later before anyone got worried so he slipped out of bed and changed out of his pajamas into his regular clothes which consisted of a blue hoodie over a white shirt and brown cargo pants. when he was done he grabbed his phone and shoved the thing in his pocket before leaving his room and making his way downstairs in the quiet house.

Once he slipped his shoes on he locked the door on his way out and began to walk to the one place he truly felt like he belonged, to see all his friends in Mekakushi Dan before this all went to shit like every year.

Hibiya Amamiya was his name, he was currently 14 year old, and for two years he's been repeating the same cycle on this day, just deep down he wished for it to stop just as he had in the loop. sure his friends were trying to help but it brought back bad memories for him. see he wasn't over Hiyori's death. the mental trauma of having to relive it for what felt like years had really gotten to him and even in a way he wished he was back in the loop just to see and hear her voice. the voice he missed so much.

He stopped at a light and looked up at the blaring sun, he didn't really like summer anymore, no one would after what he went through. he pulled his hood up over his messy hair and started walking as soon as the light went red but as he looked across the street he saw something he didn't want to see. a black n red figure standing on the other side watching him. but as soon as they made eye contact the other boy ran into the crowd.

That quick smirk before it left just chilled Hibiya's blood, that was the thing that mocked him in the loop...it shouldn't be here, "...i should tell the othe-" he stopped his sentence right there, last time he told someone they died, every where the haze shows up people die, "nah...i'm going crazy...there's no way that i actually saw that" he says to himself and keeps walking, crossing the street and there was no sign of the Kagerou_(1)_ that had mocked him back then so that means he's imagining things, that's the logical answer seeing as in two days it would be the anniversary of Hiyori's death of course he was going to see things. so he keep up a quickened pace.

Behind him watching him in the crowd the black boy from before smirked and watched him leave.

_**" he can run all he wants but he'll eventually get whats coming to him"**_

As the crowd moved past the boys figure just dissipated from sight, leaving behind those words that reached no ears

* * *

><p><strong>Kagerou-i view the Black version of Hibiya as a real character...so sue me, but it makes good moments. (it has no other names then Kagerou and Black Hibiya from the fandom so i'll just roll with it)<strong>

**Naru -i wonder what kind of hurt i can put together in this...right Hibiya?**

**Hibiya- I'm not going to enjoy this one bit...am i?**


	2. Decision making

**Chapter two already...hrm...im still new at multi character chats...so i hope i did good with all this**

**anyways enjoy it**

**( characters do not belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p>Eventually he made it to the door that read 107 and he put his hand on the doorknob and pushed down on it and opened it and was greeted with a room full of smiles as most of the other members where here.<p>

He pulled back his hood as he entered the apartment and closed the door behind him, "your late Hibiya" a naggy voice says from behind him. He turns and looks to see a slightly fumed Momo, he knew the anger was fake and that she was actually worried about him, "i know, its just something came up and it made me a little late" he says to try and "calm" her down.

It was only Him, Momo, Kano and Mary by the looks of it, "so...wheres everyone else?" he asks as he pushes past Momo and gets a slap to the back of the head for it. "The Neet is out buying soda, Kido was dragged with him, and Seto must be off wandering again" Kano says as the blonde lays back on the couch. "and Konoha?" Hibiya asks when he doesn't here his friends name, "he has yet to show up" Momo says and gets in front of Hibiya again much to his annoyance.

She examined him quietly and Hibiya could only watch but inside his head he just wanted to get her to stop. "M-momo i don't think he likes that" Mary speaks up from behind the kitchen door, "yea i don't...your creeping me out Oba-san" Hibiya says in a flat tone and receives and glare from the girl in front of him.

"how about we all calm down and have something to drink well we wait for the others to get back?" Kano suggested, it did sound nice just to relax and try and forget what today even is, "i like that idea...how about you two" Hibiya asks the girls in a nice respectful tone. Momo huffs and sits on the couch opposite to the one Kano is one, "your older then me yet your more childish then i could ever be" Hibiya says with a sigh and sits next to her, Mary just stays where she is.

He liked everyone in Mekakushi Dan, they had helped him through the worst of his recovery but even so they couldn't take away what he had seen in the loop, the things that hate his dreams at night and now with the reappearance of that boy it all had to mean something but what. Hibiya was so focused with his thoughts that when he finally realizes that Kano's bending down right in front of him so their faces are almost touching, his only reaction was to yell out in shock and push Kano back which for his size didn't work of course.

"woah dude we were calling your name and you weren't responding...are you okay?" Kano asks and puts his hand on his hip and holds Hibiya's wrist in the other, "You must have really been in deep thought if you didn't even see me walk over here...got something on your mind little guy?"

Hibiya didn't like the comment he made and glared at him before ripping his wrist from Kano's loose grasp, "Nothings wrong...so you can stop being nosey" he snaps defensively and nearly hits himself for speaking in that tone because he ended up getting a few worried glances. Kano frowned slightly and looked at Momo who exchanged looks with him. guess he had no choice this time but to explain a bit... "look...i'm just not feeling well lately okay...iv'e got a lot on my mind" Hibiya explains and leans into the back of the choice, like he'd actually pour his heart out again, he wasn't twelve anymore he had some control over his emotional state from being around the Dan.

"we won't ask you to explain Hibiya...you just need some time alone right?" Momo's voice reaches his ears and he turns his head to look at her, "...ya that's what i need" he mutters, Kano sighs and smiles again before ruffling Hibiya's already messy hair before running behind the couch as he stands up and tries to get his hair a little neater, "i'll get you for that Kano" he snaps in a fake playful tone as he smooths the mess down. "there's the little kid we know" Kano says with a cheery laugh and dodges a flying magazine thrown by none other then the raging boy himself. "calm down you two" Hibiya stops when he hears Mary and takes a deep breath and sits back on the couch.

Kano just couldn't be quiet because he suddenly snapped his head up and held his hand up, "we should all go out" he shouts and spooks Mary and Momo, Hibiya just doesn't begins to ignore him but a elbow to the stomach from Momo makes him pay attention again, Kano smirks and puts his arm down and puts a hand to his chin, "the others went out so why shouldn't we?", Mary didn't look so sure, "because of Oba-san will get us malled by a pack of groupies" Hibiya says and chokes on air as he gets a swift hit to his stomach again, this was really starting to annoy him deeply. "yea what Hibiya said...we'd need Kido to be able to go out" Momo says in a innocent voice which made Hibiya just roll his eyes.

"maybe we'll run into Seto well we're out...he does have a good eye for finding you Mary" Kano says with his sly smile and Mary just blushed and covered her face at the mention of Seto, "as for Momo...i'm sure you'd be willing to go out just for the kid...you've done it before after all." Kano says to her and taps his foot on the ground. its true back when he was twelve Momo took a day out of her "busy" shecdule and spend a whole day with him..she's the reason he got out of his depression the first time but he wasn't that kid anymore. Momo looked up at Kano and slowly nodded a yes, "alright its settled us four are going to do some random shopping" he says in a booming voice and makes his way to the door. Momo pushes herself up off the couch, takes a quick looked at Hibiya and walks to the door after Kano.

Hibiya watched them gather by the door, even Mary went over with them well he stood there alone, this felt like his life in a way with people always behind ahead of him no matter what. he was snapped out of his thought this time by Momo's grasp on his arms, he looks up into her orange eyes and sees worry and hope in her eyes and couldn't help but smile a little as she dragged him to the door, maybe this is what he needed to get him out of the slum of this new loop he called life.

"lets go Hibiya, lets all have fun together."

* * *

><p><strong>some spelling mistakes...but not much<strong>

**but yea...what will happen next chapter since the four of them are going out into the open world!?**

**Hibiya: i have a feeling i'm going to see things i don't like...**

**Kano: oh chill out Shota, we're with you and we'll protect you~**

**Hibiya: makes me want to lock myself in a home every time to speak like that Kano**


	3. Crowds and lost moments

**Whats this...a update on the same day as chapter 2? **

**i'm a fast writer when i want to be yea know**

**(characters do not belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p>After they left the apartment they began their search for something to do well they were out, this was the only flaw in the plan but Kano had said he had it covered and would chose a place for them, so this meant he was in the front, well Momo with a shy Mary followed behind him and then there was Hibiya who hung in the back. they were walking at a good pace, nothing too fast but nothing to slow either. the summer heat beat down over them as they walked and it made Hibiya actually feel a little uneasy, he didn't know when the Kagerou would pop up again if that's actually what he saw, but like before his mind could just be making him see things out of fear. he huffed and followed Momo so he didn't get lost as he fell deep into his own thoughts once more.<p>

_The creaking sound of metal chains filled the air as two children swung on the swing set slowly. a boy and a girl were swinging side by side in a park close to a road. A cat perched on her lap was purring as the girl stroked it down its spine. the boy just looked over at her and smiled as he watched her and quickly looked down at his lap when she turned to look at him._

_"Hey Hibiya...can i ask you something?" she asks and a gust of cooling wind moves her pig tails that rested on her shoulders. "yea...you can ask me anything" Hibiya says with a happy look on his face. she just chuckled, "your gross" she says before sighing and looking down at the cat. "Have you enjoyed today?" she asks him and it catches him off guard a little._

_Hibiya looked ahead at the rest of the park well he thinks of an answer, "..yea i had lots of fun with you" he says with a little smile and looks at her, "stop being gross" she says with a laugh and smacks him on the back. he laughed with her and looked up at the blaring sun before looking down at his phone that read __**12:28 August 15th**__, he didn't make anything of it and just looked at her again. "hey Hiyori...do you think things will be like this forever?" he asks her and before she could answer the cat jumped from her arms and ran for the road, he stood up from the swing just to see her run past him, his heart sank and he ran after her reaching his hand out to her but before he even got close to her his world faded to black with his shout to her echoing in the darkness._

Hibiya opened his eyes to see a crowd surrounding them and he felt the color drain from his face, someone must have seen Momo, damn it he warned Kano about this. a slight tug on his arm made him look down to see Momo gripping his wrist and his eyes softened. Kano didn't look bothered by this and just looked back to see not only Momo panicking a bit, but Mary looking about ready to pass out. "new plan guys...scatter" he shouts and grabs Mary's arm and runs through the crowd of people, Hibiya decided to do the same and ran the opposite way with Momo still latched to his arm.

He could hear the peoples shouts as he ran into an alley way with her, "Hibiya we shouldn't be running!" she shouts but he just keeps running, huffing as they exit the alley, he stopped and looked around before checking on her. Momo was a little shaken from the sudden running and the appearance of all her "Fans" but besides that she was okay. He wishes he could say the same about himself tho. just what did he see before coming back to this reality.

He couldn't lie to himself...he knew what he saw and it scared him to the core.

Hibiya looks at Momo just as she lifts her head and their gazes meet, "thanks Hibiya...you know for getting me out of there" she says to him, before he could really answer her more people walked over to them, "we aren't done yet Oba-san" he says and grabs her hand with a slight blush plastered on his face before running with her again

They had been running for a while before he heard a small "oof" but kept running. by the time he stopped her was near a school of some kind from the looks of it too there where no people around. he panted for breath before looking back and his heart stopped a little, instead of Momo behind him there was nothing. "damn it...she fell didn't she!" he yells to himself and grips his fist but then takes a breath to chill out and like the rational person he was pulled his phone out and started dialing her number.

As he finished white hands pulled the phone from his grasp and he looked up too see who took his phone but felt his breath hitch in his throat when he saw the black and red shape of the thing that had haunted him before. it ended the call and tossed the phone aside before walking over to Hibiya, a smirk carved onto its blank face.

"Hello there Hibiya...and welcome to your very own personal hell"

It laughed harshly and Hibiya shook his head and backed away, this couldn't be happening, it wasn't real!

Just as that thought came into his head a warm hand touched his bare arm and the slightly smaller Kagerou pushed him with its other hand and he tripped over his feet and feel back onto the ground and looked up at the horrid figure that he wanted to forget all these years, its yellow eyes showed no emotion as it started laughing at him.

It suddenly looked up at the sky and laughed harder, more in a mad tone and Hibiya could do nothing but watch the demented child go through its motions as fear struck him hard.

Was there no escape from the loop and what lurked inside?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was eventful<strong>

**Hibiya: if eventful was seeing things i don't want to...getting chased by Momos fans and then losing everyone and running into that damn Kagerou...then yes that was an eventful update**

**Kagerou: ****_why don't you accept me_**

**Hibiya: you damn well know why**


	4. Walks, Trucks and Reunion

**OAO im half asleep nuuuuuu well at least i got this done in time...three so close to each other...im on a bloody record (has only done one story with more then one chapter)**

**Enjoy it, i'll be doing chapter 5 tomorrow some time.**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p>The summers heat beat down on Hibiya as he took shaky breaths well looking at the Kagerou's smiling face. It moved around him in a circle, its eyes boring holes in his body as it examined him. he gulped and decided to finally ask it something after what felt like minutes.<p>

"Why are you here...you shouldn't even be here...so how?" he asks and tries his best to sound strong. the Kagerou stops in front of him, its glazed eyes staring off into the distance.

**"He finally gets the guts to talk to me...after so long..."** it says and doesn't look at him but instead at the over hanging sun above. Hibiya watched and goes to move.** "stop moving!"** Kagerou snaps and glares at him.

Before it could say anything else a cry made them both freeze, "Hibiya!", he turned his head to see Konoha running to him with Momo in tow. when he looked back at where Kagerou had been, it wasn't there anymore. He lets out a shaky breath and gets to his feet before going to pick up his phone and jogged up to his friends, "where have you been" Momo cries and slaps him on the chest hard making him grunt a little, "I found Momo balling her eyes out saying you left her" Konoha says in his usual tone. "yea why did you leave me you big jerk!" Momo says in a angered tone and she stomps her foot on the ground just adding to the fact that she's mad.

"I'm sorry you Tripped and fell on your own accord you klutz" Hibiya says and receives a slap on the back of his head making him hold that spot as it throbbed, "your so heartless" Momo says and crosses her arms and turns away from them. "Hibiya i don't think now is the time to be acting like this" Konoha says with a sigh and rubs his neck. Hibiya sighs, "im sorry Momo...i got caught up in the action...i really am sorry" Hibiya says in a sincere voice. Momo looks at him and just couldn't stay mad at the cute little boy for long.

"I forgive you Hibiya...do it again tho and you'll be the one going to the store with my brother next time" Momo says as a kind of threat. Hibiya looks at the white haired android next to Momo and smiled, "so what were you doing that made you later then me Konoha?" he asks and Konoha looks at him, "i saw some children playing and they asked me to join them...so i did" he says, Hibiya and Momo look at each other and laugh a bit, "typical Konoha" they both say at the same time making Konoha look confused.

"lets just go find Mary and Kano" Momo says with a slight sigh. "yea...before she turns him to stone for running his big mouth again.." Hibiya adds. with that the three of them begin their long walk back to the spot they had first lost sight of Kano.

Konoha started walking a bit slower to keep up with Hibiya and let Momo take the slight lead. Hibiya felt safe with Konoha here, and after all he's done for him he knew he could always trust him. the only issue he had with him was Kuroha or Konoha's dark half, it if possible would kill him and he knows that but its been a while since Kuroha showed up at all so maybe it was gone for good.

Thats what he thought about Kagerou but he was oh so wrong about that.

He was so lost in thought once again he didn't see the light was red and went to step onto the street but a firm grip pulled him into a warm body, he looked up at Konoha as cars zoomed past the street. "Tell me whats going on" Konoha says in a serious voice which even Hibiya rarely heard from someone like him. "...nothings wrong..just let go" Hibiya whines and struggles in the androids grip, "your lying...you wouldn't have just walked across the a street with a red light...not since what happened last time that happened."

At that comment a image flashed in Hibiya's mind. a twelve year old girl in a pink dress running across the street, the light blaring bright red as a large truck rushes right at her body. Hibiya covered his mouth and leaned against Konoha, he felt sick to his stomach, it almost got him, this must be what the Kagerou wanted. he bit his lip and pushed himself away from his friend and looked around in the crowd and sure enough he saw the multi colored body of his tormentor standing a few feet behind them, Hibiya goes to yell at it but a hand on his shoulder stops him, he looks over to see a worried Momo. "somethings not right with you...please..don't do something stupid...let me in..i can help you Hibiya...i thought you understood that" she says with a plea in her tone. He looked at the ground and closed his eyes.

She did so much for him after he'd gotten out of the loop. how could he forget that, but with everything going on in his head was it really okay to forget the important things. "...i guess...somethings just bugging me...sorry..i'll try to be careful next time" he says to Momo and Konoha, he was an idiot and he knew it, he couldn't face this alone but at the same time he didn't want to risk their life's, it killed once whats stopping it this time, cept this time there is no do over.

Momo ruffled Hibiya's hair a bit before taking his hand firmly in her grasp and leads him down the street, Konoha smiled a little before frowning and looking back and glared a bit in the crowd before following them.

The Kagerou watched them leave and put its thumb to its lip and bit into its own flesh.

**"this is turning interesting"**

after a long walk they finally reached their original spot, the spot they had split up, they had no incidents with Momo's eye power as long as Hibiya was holding her hand but the awkwardness was starting to get to him. "so...what now" Hibiya asks and pulls at the collar of his hoodie, it was getting increasingly hotter out, "i have an idea" Momo chimes and runs off leaving the boys alone.

"so...whats been bothering you so much" Konoha asks without moving and or looking at him. "i swear i'm going crazy...but the Kagerou looks to be back...which is impossible cause it should have disappeared along with the loop...but somehow its back and its mad i just don't know why" Hibiya explains knowing he can trust Konoha, after all he was like his big brother but not only that but he was also his savoir. Konoha sighed, "i saw it...the black version of you..." Konoha answers and looks at him, "really?" Hibiya asks, this was both good and bad, good because he knows he's not going crazy, bad because this means the Kagerou is back and out to finish what it started with him and Hiyori.

Before either of them could answer Momo ran back up to them carrying three ice creams, "to cool us off before we go looking for Kano and Mary" she says with her normal cheery smile, Hibiya laughs a bit and takes a cone from her and proceeds to lick at the soft served treat. Konoha did the same and Momo looked ever so joyful to see her plan worked.

"Momo! Hibiya! Konoha!" a voice yells and when they look to see who it is its none other then Mary, "i told you they would come back here" she says and drags Kano out from around the corner. "alright you were right...frankly i wanted them to try and find us" he whines as the two of them walk up to them. "good to see we at least got one of the missing members with us" Kano out loud, Konoha looks at Hibiya for an answer not really knowing what Kano meant by that.

"Shintaro and Kido are out getting the NEETs soda and Seto seems to be out wandering from what i know" Hibiya explains and Konoha thanks him.

"well we where out tho...we found the perfect place to go for older kids like us" Kano says with a smile, Mary,Hibiya and Momo look at each other with a look that says Kano found something stupid and or dangerous again well Konoha listened like a obedient puppy.

"we'll go to a fair" Kano says with a cheery look on his face.

all four of them looked at each other and uttered the same thing.

"Wha?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to point out that the truck coming at her thing and making Hibiya sick thing isn't really because of that...but what comes after XP<strong>

**also Konoha joins the story party :D**

**we be up to five members only missing the other four, i wonder where they could be and whats taking them so long :3**

**Hibiya: that Truck thing for me was cruel**

**Naru-gotta have realizations somehow besides you got to cuddle with Konoha *shot***

**Momo: ah my poor Shota *smothers Hibiya***

**Mary: i wish i had a camera...**

**Kano: good thing i do *snaps picture***

**Konoha: i'm hungry...*looks upsets***

**review if you wish...but i'll post chapters no matter what.**

**Naru out for the night.**


	5. the Leader and the Neet (mini chapter)

**no Hibiya view for this chapter...instead we see from Kido's view...kinda**

**(characters do not belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin )**

* * *

><p>The apartment door swung open as Kido and Shintaro walked in expecting to see the rest of the Dan but instead it was empty, Shintaro shrugs his shoulders and moves towards the kitchen with a bag. "Kano?, Momo? Mary? are you guys playing some kind of joke" Kido shouts out but gets no response. "..." she checks the rooms and comes back to the main living area just as Shintaro comes back out with phone in hand.<p>

"those idiots left didn't they..."

"i thought you told them to stay here till we got back?" Shintaro says and unplugs his headphones from the jack.

"_Master's sisters gone too...very suspicious_" Ene says just to bug him.

Kido turned towards the door "come on you NEET we're going to find those children" she says in a obvious angry tone. Shintaro just complied, no use arguing with her when she gets like this and to be frank he was worried about what trouble they could get in mostly for his Sister tho.

"_couldn't we just text them? i mean most of them have phones right_" Ene suggests, "right now i think she just wants to strangle Kano for being childish" Shintaro says to her and follows Kido out of the apartment.

*meanwhile*

Kano, Mary,Momo and Hibiya all look at each other with slightly fearful expressions while Konoha tilts his head at them in confusion.

"we forgot to leave a note"

* * *

><p><strong>now our group of 5 is kinda having a panic attack...minus Konoha who wasn't there when they made the choice to leave :D<strong>

**Hibiya: damn it Kano you forgot to mention we forgot something!**

**Mary: Kido's g-going to be mad with us**

**Momo: it can't be that bad *lying to them but freaking out inside***

**Kano: oops...i forgot~ **

**Konoha: i don't get it**

**onto making the next chapter :D**


	6. The Frog and Getting caught (day1 end)

**CHAPTER 6 and its late...im gonna crawl in my hole and "die" for the night...anyways...chapter..read...please? XD**

**(characters do not belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin )**

* * *

><p>"Kano your an idiot!" Hibiya yells, "do you not know how deep we just dug our graves!" they all had just realized that they never told anyone where they were going, even if mostly everyone here was eighteen or up they still had to obey their leaders rules if they didn't want to start something using their eye powers. "come on kid you can't be pushing the blame all on me now can you?" Kano says in a fake upset tone, "i am and i will" Hibiya snaps at him and turns to Momo and Mary for answers.<p>

"maybe we should head back" Mary says and clings to Momo's arm, "nonsense we have a right to do what we wish...so lets go have fun...besides the kid needs it" Kano says and looks at Hibiya who avoids his gaze. Mary sighed knowing they weren't going to listen to her and kind of wished Seto was here to help her.

Momo looked a little torn with this decision, "what do you two think?" she asks Konoha and Hibiya, "i'll do what ever you guys want" Konoha answers clearly not seeing anything wrong in this conflicted chat. "what ever...lets just do it...i don't want to head back yet anyways" Hibiya says knowing this was better then repeating last years august 13th.

"All right the kid wants to go to the fair so off we go!" Kano says in a booming voice and grabs Marys wrist and Konoha's wrist and drag them behind him. "..uh...Hibiya" he turns to see Momo with her hand outstretched to him, he smiles and takes her hand and the both of them follow behind Kano and the others.

"Hibiya you gotta keep an eye out for Kido" Kano says well their all walking towards where he apparently saw this fair. "why me?" Hibiya asks just for the hell of it. "because your Eye focusing would help and what not" "don't give it that much credit...even i can't see her when she uses her power" Hibiya says with a sigh, there's only so much he could view with his power, and it had to be visible to see. "i'll help you" Konoha says and Hibiya smiles a little knowing its directed at him. Konoha still was like abig brother to him no matter what.

"Kano!" a voice yells from behind the group and they all stop, "...oh great...another one..." with that Kano turned around to fact his green clad friend, "hey Seto...i thought we were out exploring" "get your hands off of Mary" Seto then walks up and takes Marys hand and takes her from Kano, "...now what are you five doing?" he asks, "we're going to a fair" Konoha says and well they all talk Hibiya just looks around for the Kagerou knowing it could show up at anytime, Momo sees this and looks a little worried but plays it off for now.

The six of them stopped near a busy street and had to explain everything to Seto, "so let me get this straight...you five are on some kind of adventure to try and cheer Hibiya up...well he looks rather happy right now" he points out, Kano pointed out what the date was and Seto understood with that, "okay...how about this you guys..its what 5:30 right now...lets head back to the apartment for today and tomorrow we'll all go to this fair with Kido and Shintaro involved...so you know at least it will be a whole group effort" Seto suggests, "i guess that's fine..." Kano says with a defeated sigh, Konoha looked behind Kano and his eyes showed a little bit of fear so Kano turned his head and was met with a punch to the mouth that knocked him down to the ground.

Kido stood there with her arm out and panting, "you guys...your not adults your all bloody five!" she snaps and bends over Kano and pulls him up by the shirt, "i had no idea where you idiots were!", Shintaro walked up to the rest of them and sighed, "she's so mad..." he mutters as they watch Kido beat on Kano, "yea..." Momo says, "we really should have left a note...i didn't even know how much time flew by" Hibiya answers and cringes as he watches. "so harsh..." Seto says and walks over to separate the two before someone either called the cops on them or Kido really hurt Kano, Mary just stayed silent same with Konoha.

After Seto finally pulled the two apart and had Konoha between them just in case, they all walked back to the apartment knowing they were going to hear it from Kido when they reached it.

"you idiots" Kido says in anger. on the couches were Kano whom had a few bandages from where she hit him real hard, Hibiya who received a good hit as well when they reached the apartment for not stopping them, Momo, Mary and Konoha who had received the same punishment. Seto stood back with Shintaro and Ene as Kido got her point across.

"you could have started something, or gotten hurt...do you know how bad i would have felt if any of you got harmed...all because of your stupid idea to go out and not wait for me...i mean come on Shuuya your eighteen now use that damn head of yours!" Kido snaps using first names to make her point. "im sorry Kido..i just couldn't sit around and let them all sulk" Kano replies, "bull..." Hibiya mutters and both of them get another hit to the head, "shut up you two...i don't want to hear your excuses Kano or your rude behavior Hibiya...but...i talked it over with Seto since he seemed to be the only rational one there...and we will go to that fair tomorrow...**TOGETHER**!", Hibiya holds the spot he got hit and groans, Kano slowly nods and apologizes to Kido for his ignorance but there was doubt that he actually meant it.

"we meet tomorrow at noon alright?"

"yes Kido!"

Outside the Kagerou stood behind the door and smiled.

**"see you there Hibiya...i'll get you tomorrow...i can feel it" **

It gives a smirk and its suddenly gone as fast as it came.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea their all back together again, the Dan is complete!<strong>

**argh i feel like i'm going OOC i can't help it..there's nine of them D: *shot***

**Hibiya: oh look the writers dead...what do we do now...**

**Kagerou: unlock the door and let me in?**

** Everyone: NO!**

**Another chapter tomorrow...i may slow down due to personal life and crap...so yea...enjoy rapid updates well they last XP**

**Also this is the end of day1, maybe i'll make something to go in between day1 and day2...like a mini chapter or something**


	7. Walking home (mini chapter 2)

**I decided to do something a little...funny? can it be called that...its really rare i pull a funny moment so...i said i would do some mini chapters and i am, this ones with Hibiya and Konoha...and a little Momo, i'll maybe do pairs or so for these mini chapters before starting on day2 chapters**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin) **

* * *

><p>One the way home with Konoha, Hibiya got down thinking, somethings didn't add up, like why the Kagerou was here in the first place since it shouldn't exsite outside the loop, why it waited till now to make its move and what got it so upset in the first place. He recalled when it was yelling at him, the pain in its eyes almost like it either didn't want to go through with what it had planned or something bad had happened to it.<p>

When he was in the loop the Kagerou didn't really seem to have that much of a personality, just mocked him at every chance it got, what could have happened to get it so enraged like that.

Before he could really come down to a logical answer he felt his feet leave the ground. Konoha slung him over his shoulder and kept walking like nothing was wrong, Hibiya on the other had flipped his top.

"Put me down!" he cried in mock anger.

"Your going to walk yourself into a road again...this is safer" Konoha replied almost immediately.

"Am not! now put me down this is embarrassing!" he shouts and pulls his hood up and down over his eyes a bit as his face was red from this kind of stunt.

"...please..i don't want to see any of you hurt..and your like a close friend...so..." Konoha didn't finish his sentence and just went quiet making Hibiya feel a little guilty. "okay" Konoha looked at Hibiya's back in surprise, "what was that?" , "you can carry me...only if it makes you feel better..." Hibiya mutters and looks back and nearly dies from what he sees.

Momo chuckled as she hid back behind the wall and held her phone up which now had a picture of Konoha carrying Hibiya like a shoulder bag. "wait till i show Ene" she says in a cheery voice before running off home.

she felt like it was a good thing to follow them.

incidentally Hibiya didn't get much sleep that night thanks to her.

* * *

><p><strong>-I'm gonna be going away for a bit in the next few days on family matters...but since im going somewhere i almost died of boredom for six months last time...the six weeks im gone i'll be doing various things...like this Fic, and maybe some drawing...you know things like that.<strong>

**anyways...i'm thinking of doing maybe Momo,Ene and Shintaro next or Seto and Mary for the next mini chapter, cause i know Kano and Kido's chapter is gonna be last...hell maybe i'll throw a chapter in for Kagerou just to poke fun at him.**

**until next time**

**Naru is signing off on writing duties.**

**(at least for today *don't belive my lies that what i said before i went on a writing spree...its all behavior based* )**


	8. Feelings and Photos (mini chapter 3)

**Got wifi and as promised i worked on the story on the plane...one of them at least**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p>Shintaro fell back on his bed like a sack of bricks, "never again" he whines before rolling over on the sheets, Kido had him running around with her well she looked for the rest of the group and it really got to him since he didn't have much endurance.<p>

"your so weak and pathetic Master" Ene whined from his computer prompting him to sit up and look at the monitor, " don't even...iv'e had enough for one day" Shintaro says in a less then threatening tone. "a little exorcise doesn't kill a man you know" she just says to him in retaliation before crossing her arms and pouting like some angry child.

He sighed in defeat and walked to the computer and sat in the chair well putting his hands on the desk. "Ene...i'm sorry" he says in an honest tone, Shintaro began to regret his decision when he saw her face light up with a familiar look.

"oooooh your such a softy Master" she cheers but that sweet look turns dark quickly, "hows about i share with everyone how big of a softy you are, i mean really your like a little child" Ene turns away and covers her mouth with her sleeves as she giggles, "really Ene?" Shintaro says and pulls up a can of coke and opens the tab before drinking out of it.

"BROTHER~" Momo's shrill voice spooked him causing him to spit his drink out onto the monitor, "Momo!" he snaps and looks at his sister who was now standing in the doorway.

"I thought i told you not to yell!" he says to her in a very angered tone before trying to wipe the soda from the screen with a random article of clothing.

"but i have something to use against Hibiya tomorrow if he tries to skip on us" Momo whines before showing him the picture.

Shintaro rolls his eyes but Ene gives a little snicker.

"this'll be good."

* * *

><p><strong>Three more mini chapters left before Day2 starts<strong>


	9. Four and a Moment (mini chapter 4)

**Oh wow...im pushing this through...i feel its a bit OOC but who cares at this point.**

**(characters do not belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p>Kido, Kano, Mary and Seto were the only ones at base now since the others left for home.<p>

"maybe we should rest too" Mary suggests in her normal shy tone as she cowers behind Seto. "I don't know it seems a little early for something like rest" Kano whined as he lays on the couch "says the idiot laying down at this very moment" Kido says in retort.

"what can i say i'm kinda tired from you beating on me today but that doesn't mean i want to sleep as of yet" Kano explains and looks away from her, Seto just stays quiet knowing this is between Kido and Kano since he arrived late in the group during the day.

Mary tugged on Seto's sleeve and this got him to bend down so she could whisper in his ear about wanting to go for a walk or something so the other two could cool off and he only nodded.

"Kido me and Mary are gonna step out for a bit, but don't worry we won't be gone all night" Seto says before retreating out the door with Mary in tow. Kido watched the door shut before turning away from Kano knowing it was pointless talking to him.

"Chill out Kido...its not like we were doing something dangerous" Kano says in a agitated tone which was hard to tell if it was real or fake. "Not doing anything dangerous...lets count the things that could have happened shall we...first off you went out with a group...we sadly stand out you know, you took Momo out without me and got chased around the city, Konoha told me Hibiya almost got hit by a car or something in the street...Kano you could have gotten everyone hurt or worse" Kido says in a stern tone which frankly made Kano laugh at her.

"What are you laughing at you bloody idiot!" Kido snaps and raises her fist to hit him but noticed he wasn't on the couch anymore but in front of her which made her body tense up in his presence, "Oh Kido your just too cute when your mad" he says with a sly smirk plastered on his face, a smirk she so wanted to smack right off his stupid face. "Kano your boarder lining my anger right now" Kido says but freezes when he leans in and kisses her on the forehead making her blush as red as a tomato.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" she cries out in utter shock and surprise, "wanted to see you something other then angry" Kano says and puts his hands behind his head in a relaxed manor, "I-Idiot!" she yells before slapping him in the cheek and stormed off into the other room to calm down.

Kano smiled and held his cheek, "at least i got her distracted for a few seconds" he says in a defeated tone before looking at the door as it clicked shut again, "...so that's how it is huh."

* * *

><p><strong>Is this a cliff hanger...i can't tell...well look out for the next chapter<strong>


	10. Evening stroll (mini chapter 5)

**Blargh i feel like i jumped topics in this chapter...but its hard to write when your being hounded all day...**

**once again may be a bit OOC *then again when is it not X3 ***

**(characters don't belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin )**

* * *

><p>Seto closed the door behind them once Mary had exited the hideout and took her hand as they walked out of the alley like entrance into the open quiet street. "We could just go up the street, i'm sure that's enough time for Kido to calm down with Kano...or maybe she'll kill him...either way i don't think we should be gone to long" he says with a half smile, Mary nodded and gripped his hand a little tight, but he didn't care.<p>

They quietly went down the street before Mary tugged on his sleeve making him look at her, "what is it Mary?" he asks her with a warm smile which made her smile a little back, "its a really nice evening isn't it" she says to him in a quiet voice, "Yea it is" Seto says to her before looking ahead to make sure they weren't going to walk into anything.

"you know...Konoha was actting different today" Seto blurts out making Mary recall today, it was true Konoha had been way to quiet today, had there been something on his mind? she didn't know for sure but it had to have something to do with what happened today for sure, "Konoha wasn't the only off one..." she mutters as she remembers how everyone had been acting.

Kano was coming up with ideas he couldn't even do alone but was very alert to his surroundings, Momo had been quiet today too but once they got her out she had tried to talk to everyone she had even went as far as trying to cheer the two boys up, Konoha had been quiet, not in a daze just really focused on something, but Hibiya had been extremely quiet, rarely showing he was happy, rarely really fighting just distracted...by what she had no clue. "I noticed...i hope the kids alright...you know what if it makes you feel better i'll pull him aside and have a talk with him...see if i can get him to cheer up more since Momo seems to have failed from what you've told me" Seto says to her and stops walking making her bump into him with a little cry of surpise from her.

"You know i just remembered to talk to Kido about that...im sure since she was mad she didn't notice" he mutters and Mary looks down at the ground with a pouty look making him relax and chuckle a bit. "Mary im not ignoring you ya know" he says and pats her head making her look up at him, "lets head back for now its getting dark you know...and remember what i said to Kido?" "I understand" Mary says and takes his hand again.

They walked back to the hideout at a quickened pace since the sun was almost done setting by now. As they got to the alley way they saw a black shape near the door seemingly spying into the hideout, "hey who's there" Seto shouts at the shape and it looks back at them for a second before charging them and pushing past them with unateral ease and ran down the street before they could even begin to give chase, "what the heck was that about!" Seto says and heads to the door and swings it open to see Kano standing there alone which would mean the fight was over.

"Kano did you-" "i know..." Kano cut him off, "someones targeting us...who is unknown...Seto...Mary lets keep this from Kido till we get some information about this person" he says and pulls his hood up and walks to the door, "i'm gonna go look around...you guys get some sleep or something" he says before leaving out the door leaving a bewildered Seto and Mary to try and piece things together.

* * *

><p><strong>So cliffy was near the bottom...but oh i wonder who could be targeting them... or is it obvious? <strong>

**one more minichapter then Day2 is gonna be worked on.**


	11. Evening Haze (mini chapter 6 End mini1)

**CHAPTER 11! Its a shock to me...iv'e never written this much before, and its good that people seem to like it too~**

**This is the final minichapter for Day1**

**this is for Kagerou**

**Enjoy**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin ) **

* * *

><p>He watched them with hate in his eyes.<p>

As they played, goofed off and pushed each other around, nothing had changed in two years, they were still a group of no good kids.  
>Kids that sooner or later needed to face reality once more.<p>

He was nothing but a embodiment of the heat, yet in the time he had spent with the youngest of the nine he had come to understand emotions enough to have his own personality.

If things had been different maybe he could have stayed out of their life's, but since he was now alone and had regrets there was no turning back from this path.

Kagerou's simmering figure stood by the hideouts door with his white hand holding the door a little open as he peeked inside, seeing the end of the fight between the so called Leader and the Deceiver. He blinked a few times as the fight broke out with the girl leaving and the boy standing there in the living room like space alone before he looked right at Kagerou making him close the door quickly.

He wasn't able to tell who could see him or not at this point, the young kid should have been the only one, but the tall white haired one said he had seen him as well, if that was true then that meant the others could see him too.

"Hey who's there" This shout didn't spook him just made him look back to see the lively looking black haired kid and the pink eyed female,he booked it past them knowing they had seen him and if he got caught it would mean the end of his plan.

His shape shuddered more as the sun set, soon he would slip back to where he had come from, but tomorrow when the heat came back he could come back again.

He was there to get rid of Hibiya.

He would get it done.

He would get revenge for what happened to "Her" even if it cost him everything he had left.

* * *

><p><strong>Day2 starts after this<strong>

**So as you'd expect its gonna be a bit before i push out the first chapter in the day2 part**

**i'm curious how long i'm gonna make this.**

**but right now its plot building**

***this has a plot? XD***

**Jokes aside, I'll start working on it sometime tonight or tomorrow...it depends if i can bring my computer or not overnight somewhere.**


	12. Burned once (Day2)

_(Italics are dreams)_

**(Bold is Kagerou's speech)**

_**This day is also the day Konoha's CM came out so i was happy it was something everyone was looking for, to bad my guess for this week was wrong again XP oh well maybe next week i'll get it right.**_

_**Anyways-**_

_**Welcome to Day2's first chapter, the part of the story where the plot builds..i guess XD i hope at least**_

_**Enjoy and don't be afraid to tell me and or educate me on my wrong doings**_

_**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin)**_

* * *

><p><em>She ran after the cat he followed a bit behind, The blaring red light caught his eye but his alone as she ran onto the road, "Hiyori!" he screams and runs after her and almost grabs her but a loud screech of rubber tore through his ears and she was suddenly not in front of him anymore but a few feet away from the Truck which had a front stained crimson with her blood.<em>

_His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the warm blood on his face and stared at it and then at her before he covered his mouth unable to take the smell of the horror in front of him. The burnt rubber mixing with the smell of the blood._

**"i'm sure you wish this was a dream...but sorry...its reality" **

_Hibiya looked back at the shimmering figure which was staring at him with a smirk on his face. They looked almost the same but the Kagerou had a darker color pallet then what Hibiya was wearing._

**"Are you sure this right now is a dream?"**

_It says again and suddenly the background melted into a pure black space and Hibiya suddenly realized that well this was a dream it also had to be reality._

**"i'll make you wish you had died back then"** _the Kagerou says and walks around Hibiya examining him before walking up and pressed his hand to his chest which burned like hell for Hibiya,_** "I'll take your reason to live...i'll take it all" **_Kagerou hisses and pushes Hibiya down._

_Instead of the floor tho he fell through the floor and sank into the darkness belong but yet he tried to reach for the sole shape above, for the very thing that did all this to him._

_He wanted to get through to the Kagerou, but now maybe it was a bad idea._

"..biya...Hibiya!" a voice yelled into his ear pulling him out of the horrid nightmare.

He sat up quickly but when he went to put his hand down on the bed he realized he was near the edge in the first place, but before he could ever go towards the ground a firm hand pushed against his shoulder and caused him to fall back instead but bonked his head on the wall from the force.

He looks up at the person who did it but he could already guess since there was only one other person in the house with him at the time. "Talk about a wake up call...right Konoha?" Hibiya asks and runs a hand through his hair as he takes a deep breath.

"Your soaking wet...was it that bad of a nightmare?" Konoha asks and sits on the edge of the bed. "Nothing i can't get over" Hibiya says and gets out of bed, "i'm gonna take a shower or something...you go get ready..and don't leave without me okay? don't pull what you did yesterday" Hibiya says with a glare before walking out of the room to the bathroom which was downstairs.

Konoha watches him leave and goes to get up but something catches his eye in the bed, he slowly slips his fingers into the discarded blanket and pulls it away a bit and narrows his eyes at what he sees.

"Hibiya..."

Hibiya closed the bathroom door and gripped his chest as pain tore through it, He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and discarded it onto the floor before covering his mouth with both hands to stop any noise that could alert Konoha.

There in the center of his chest was a torn and burned print of a hand, which still felt like it was on fire and was bleeding off an on, "...Damn it.." he says with a groan and takes a cloth and wipes the blood from the wound, "...first aid...first aid..." he mumbles in a daze and searches the bathroom for one and found it under the sink and quickly grabbed some disinfectant, wipes and a bunch of wrapping. "...they can't know..." Hibiya mutters and recalls the dream, Kagerou had actually harmed him, this meant the thing was serious in the hurt department.

Konoha and Hibiya walked to the base like normal except one thing was off, Konoha was being a bit to nice for Hibiya's standards for him. "Hibiya come on we're going to be late" the white haired android says too him and goes to grab his hand but Hibiya moves it out of the way and keeps walking, Konoha frowns and follows with a worried look unknown to Hibiya plastered on his face.

When the two walked in to the hideout they see that the only two missing are currently Shintaro and Momo but then again that's kinda expected. "good morning Hibiya, Konoha did you two have a good sleep?" Mary asks when she strolls out of the kitchen, "yea perfect sleep" Hibiya says in a sarcastic tone, "i slept normal i guess" Konoha mutters.

"Good cause we got a busy day" Kano says with a smirk, The two stared at his bandages clear on his face and he touched them lightly before chuckling, "Kido got mad at me last night and beat me up..nothing out of the ordinary" Kano says and plays with the magazines on the table.

Kido eyed the two and noticed both were a bit paler then usual but decided to wait to ask since she knew Konoha wasn't going to talk with others around and with Hibiya's mood he wouldn't tell her anyways. Seto tapped his hand on his leg and sighed as they now waited for the other two.

About an hour later Momo came in dragging her sorry brother behind her, "he didn't want to come so i made him" she says and pushes him in through the door, "damn it Momo...i did to much walking yesterday" Shintaro snaps and brushes the dust from his pants. The six of them just groaned well Momo punched her stupid brother, "Master its for a friend...you need to get out more anyways before you get fat" Ene says in a mocking tone."god...fine i'll do it...not like i could say no anyways.." Shintaro grumbles, "for a twenty year old your very easy to manipulate" Kano chuckles and gets up, "let all go together like Danchou said" Momo says and holds her fist out, Everyone walked over to her and did the same till all 8 of them were in a circle barely touching fists.

" Mekakushi Dan lets go have fun" they all cheer together before leaving to begin that long walk to this festival under Kido's power now so no one could see them, all but one.

Kagerou walked out of the shadows and tugged at his black hoodie well watching the nine of them leave, **"Today...i'll get you today** **Hibiya...you may see the danger i pose.. but you'll never convince them to help you...not after today"** he grumbles mostly to himself before creeping back into the shadows to plan out something.

He wished it to end today.

But the boy still clung to life, he'd have to change that if he wanted to get anywhere.

No matter what it took, Kagerou would win, he could feel it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thats it for chapter1 of Day2<strong>_

_**i think day2's gonna be longer then day1...cause i need something i call super build up :D**_

_**well they're on their way to this festival...what kind..still need to think... but i'll get it done for sure, just had alot on my back with family and this seems to be my only release so im gonna be writing more for sure.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Character section:<span>**_

_**Naru: for those that don't know Ages go like this-**_

_**Hibiya-14**_

_**Konoha-19(looks) 21 **_

_**Ene- 19(looks) 21**_

_**Kano-18**_

_**Kido-18**_

_**Seto-18**_

_**Momo-18**_

_**Shintaro-20**_

_**Mary- lets not go there...we all know she's bloody older then everyone here**_

_**Kagerou-12 (cause you know...he's cuter like that and less dangerous looking :D *shot* )**_

_**Naru: i don't know if i'll add anyone else...maybe...i'll think about it for a bit, i'll leave little tad bits of info in these sections for fun by the way.**_


	13. mini breakdown,change of target (Day2)

**Momo's cm came out today (yesterday, time zones man...)**

**It means that Shintaro,Kano,Seto and Hibiya are now the only ones without one...can't wait to see whos next.**

**so i told myself i would get this done...and here it is**

**i'll see if i can do some pairings next chapter..but we shall see**

**(characters do not belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p>A lot of walking and some beatings later the nine of them arrived at what looked to be a street fair, "Whoa...this is kinda cool" Seto says and looks around at all the people, Hibiya gripped his upper arm tight. he was starting to hate crowds.<p>

"Come on lets go in" Kano says and turns to see something a bit upsetting, "uh...wheres the kid?" he asks and counts over them again, Kido and the others look in the general area but Hibiya is no where to be found, "Playing hooky huh...even when i couldn't..." Shintaro says before raising his fist in the air, "i'll hit the kid myself for getting away with this!"

"Shut up idiot brother" Momo says and smacks him over the head, Konoha turns his head in time to see a light blue jacket disappear around the corner.

"..."

"alright we'll split up and find him..and drag him back here" Kano says in a cheer before the remaining 7 split up to look for their missing member.

Konoha set off after him and found him with ease, "you suck at hiding you know.." He says as he looks down at the upset teen. "what happened?" he asks, "he's freaking staking me...i can't stand crowds" Hibiya mutters and looks at only Konoha, his big brother like friend, the only one who he could depend on at the moment, "how about this" Konoha starts to say as he pulls the boy into a hug, "we have the others wait somewhere for us..and me you and Momo go have some fun..that way there will be no crowds..hopefully.." he says in a gentle voice which calms Hibiya's racing nerves.

"okay...that works...for now" Hibiya say sand looks up at the older teen. Konoha looks up at the opposite street and sees the shimmering figure of the Kagerou standing there which just flared his hard to reach temper, "leave us alone! or i'll make you go away!" he yells at it making Kagerou show a very displeased face before turning away and walks down the street as they eventually lose track of him.

"Konoha..." Hibiya looks up at him and gives him a small smile, "okay...as long as your with me i'll feel safe...i'll give Momo a call now" he says and moves away from Konoha as he pulls the phone from his pocket and begins to dial.

Momo stopped her brother and pulled her vibrating phone out of her pocket and check the caller id, It was Hibiya, someone must have found him, she answered the phone at the third ring knowing she couldn't let it keep ringing.

"Hello?"

_"Momo its me...i'm fine...well now i am, Konoha's with me..we're by the fair entrance...id like you to come...but only you..."_

"What why?" she asks not understanding why he suddenly didn't want the others with him.

_"...to many people for me right now...i need some...space from crowds..."_ was his answer

"is he okay?" Shintaro asks and she nods a yes to him before paying attention to her phone again.

"can i at least call the others to let them know your okay and to get them to gather somewhere?"

_"...i guess... just hurry up" _

with that the line went dead, she couldn't help but smile, "Brother..help me make some calls quickly" Momo looks up at Shintaro who was already making the calls and had a happy look on her face as she did the same.

Hibiya paces well Konoha watches as they wait for Momo inside the street fair, with the amount of people there its not like anyone could blame him. Konoha kept an eye out for the Kagerou just in case it didn't get the message. "Hey guys!" Konoha and Hibiya look up to see Momo running over, "sorry i had to wait with my idiot brother for the others cause i still don't like leaving him alone..most so with Ene...those two always attract crowds with their weirdness" she explains, "its okay" Hibiya mutters and plays with the edge of his hood, "lets have some fun then..so no more wasting time" Konoha says and leads the way around the fair.

the three of them went from stall to stall, either playing games or getting some food for Konoha. eventually they stop at the final stall of the day and Hibiya looks up at the large wooden stall, "it seems old...but its got a nice feel to it" he mutters to himself and looks down at what it actually was.

It was a small shooting game, one of those hit the targets rack up points kinda things, Hibiya stares at it and then over at Momo and Konoha, "wanna try it Hibiya?" Momo asks and puts a hand on his shoulder. "i guess..nothing else to do.." he says with a almost upset tone. The two older teens frown and look at each other, they had to do something about his mood quick or this whole thing would be pointless.

They payed for three guns and line up in front of the stall, "you'll do great Hibiya" Momo says with a warm smile but her gesture goes unnoticed by Hibiya, "says the one that beat me so many times before" he says and trys to aim the small gun. "you'll do good" Konoha says and at the sound of the persons command they started firing little rubber rounds into the targets.

The three of them looked like they were having a lot of fun from where Kagerou sat, he watched them from the curb and glared daggers at them, before looking at Konoha and smirked darkly.

**"Hibiya can wait...The white one is in my way...i want him gone...then...and only then can the boy be mine once more"**

He watched them rejoice in their victory at the stupid children's game and stood up.

**"I wonder how you'll like it when i pry that beacon of hope right out of your life...be ready..Hibiya...i'll make you suffer as badly as i did from my lose"**

And with that Kagerou was gone just as fast as he came.

* * *

><p><strong>What have i started XD<strong>

**Konoha: why am i suddenly a target?**

**Hibiya: that's what you get for yelling at my demons**

**Konoha: Hibiya *pouts***

**Hibiya: for the love of...don't..just don't okay?**

**See you next update.**


	14. Pained days p1 (Day2)

**Motivation does me good *evil laugh***

**(characters do not belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin )**

* * *

><p>Shintaro smiled as he watched his sister come out with Konoha and a cheerful Hibiya, "plan A worked" Kano says with a smile and walks up to them.<p>

"so it seems you had fun kid" Kano says to the younger boy, "yea..its feels nice to relax like this" Hibiya says and looks at everyone else, "i think my mood is a lot better now...thanks guys."

"no problem, but this is only the second day...just remember we'll be with you no matter what" Kido explains and puts a arm on his shoulder, "come on kid, we should head back to the hideout" she adds, Kano nods and begins walking ahead of the others.

Hibiya pulled away from Kido and kept up with Momo,Konoha and Shintaro, "im glad your feeling better Hibiya" Mary says from the back of the group, "i knew we could get you smiling eventually" Seto says and holds Mary's hand, "thanks for your concern..but i think i'm doing good now, nothing will get me down today" Hibiya says and looks ahead at where they were walking.

As the eight of them walked on Kagerou glared at them from behind, he didn't want Hibiya happy, he wanted him to suffer, so that was what he was going to do.

Hibiya felt a chill go down his spine and stopped walking, much to the others surprise, _"Master why are we stopping?" _Ene asks from the phone. Hibiya looked around as this steady feeling of uneasiness began to grip him. "..its nothing.." he mutters to himself and keeps on walking, choosing to ignore the feeling for once.

Konoha smiled at this sight, Hibiya was acting better then he was yesterday or this morning. he was happy for him. it looked like Kagerou wasn't going to come back for now at least. well they walked across the street Kano suddenly stopped on the curb, "Kano keep going" Kido snaps, "whats wrong Kano?" Seto asks and tries to see what it was. "your using your power right Kido?" Kano asks suddenly and doesn't face them, "yea...why?" Kido asks and looks over at where he's looking before looking back at Seto.

"your adopted father?" Shintaro mutters as the eight of them hide out in a alley way, "yea..i saw him...but its been years since we've seen him...not since Ayano died..." Kano explains, "yea..he just became wrapped up in work...so now we just stay at the hideout more then anything" Seto adds to the conversation, "why was he here..and why are we hiding?" Hibiya asks, "...because something looked off with him" Kido says and peaks out of the ally to see if he was still there.

Konoha looked confused at the moment, "Idiot he's the one we live with at the moment!" Hibiya snaps at him, "oh right" Konoha says and walks over to Kido to check with her, "have you seen him lately?" Kano asks, "no...no ones ever home when we're there" Hibiya answers.  
>Every summer Hibiya came down the house was always empty, just a very lonely Konoha waiting for him. its been years for him as well since last he saw Hiyori's brother-in-law. leaving them fending for themselves for the whole summer vacation. He didn't think much of it at the time but now it does stick out like a sour thumb in the bad department.<p>

Shintaro looked at his phone and put his headphones in the jack before he began talking to Ene. Hibiya sighed, "i could...maybe go with...i don't know...Kano and spy on him...since it is weird that he suddenly appeared like this" it was to much of a coincidence, this had to be Kagerou's doing somehow.

"that could work..." Kido starts to say but stops, "no...if we see him again we'll look into it...right now we should head back...before something bad happens" she mutters and exits the ally, "keep up now...i don't want anyone falling behind...we need to put information together on this."  
>As they got closer to home a loud ear shattering screech caused them to look down the street just in time to see a car spin out of control and hit a lamp post bending it horribly, Konoha looked down the street to see that same shimmering figure sneering at him before the sound of screaming metal filled his ears as the lamp post bent more and crashed into another one causing a bloody domino line towards them.<p>

"Scatter!" Kido yells and grabs Shintaro and Momo and moves away from the scene, "damn it...what luck" Kano says and follows them, Seto pulls Mary along after the others. Shintaro stops an looks back, "Hibiya move!" that scream caused Konoha to look beside him to see said boy frozen in place, he'd seen Kagerou too and now he must have been to scared to move.

"forgive me!" Konoha yells and pushes Hibiya a few feet away by the chest before turning back to see the metal pole come down on him, he barely could stop it by the time it hit him.

Hibiya sat up and saw Konoha under the twisted metal, unmoving and bleeding from his head and other places. "Konoha!" he yells and goes to get to his feet but a sharp pain sent him face first to the ground, he felt blood seep out from the edges of his wound and soak the bandage and his clothes, Konoha's hit had reopened the wound, but it wasn't the only thing hurting at this point. "NOO!" he screams and reaches out for him.  
>Kagerou stood over his friend, eyes showed no emotion as it looked down on him before turning its head to look at the weak Hibiya.<p>

**"this is what he deserved...its your fault this happened...this will happen to the others too...count on it"**

with that Hibiya slipped into blackness the last thing he heard being the others calling their names, but right now Kagerou's words echo'd in his head as he fell in the blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Down goes Konoha! XD<strong>

**Kagerou never lies about harming people now does he.**

**and it seems there's a new character on the table, i wonder why :3**


	15. Pained days p2 (Day2)

**Uh...next part may be rated M...but since most of us are adults and or mature kids...i shouldn't have to say it.**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin) **

* * *

><p><em>He sat in a swing, with her right beside him stroking the cat, this had happened before, he remembered it in such high detail, the truck hitting her, bloody spraying everywhere and her broken body on the road.<em>

_He had to prevent that._

_"Hey Hiyori..." he begins to say just as the cat leaps off her lap and she gets up, his brown eyes showed fear to let her slip away and he quickly grabbed her wrist, "Hibiya?" she asks in a confused tone, "...i think we should go home now.." he tells her and pulls her out the other exit of the park._

_As they walked people around him suddenly looked towards the sky and covered their mouths, some screaming in terror as a loud metal scream tears through the air and Hiyori suddenly pulls out of his grip making him turn around quickly to see a large metal rod tear through her stomach, Blood sprayed onto the concrete and he screamed in horror as he watched this. before running to her._

**"you wish this was a dream..but this is all reality"**_ Kagerou says as he passes him causing Hibiya to stop and look back at the mocking heat. the sound of dripping liquid made him turn back to face her and see Hiyori's face half hidden by her hair, but her smile, she was smiling in death and it scared him._

_suddenly the sharp pain tore through his own chest as the scene melted into darkness once again, _**"I see you love coming here"**_ Kageoru mocks and sits on a unseen ledge high above Hibiya, "...I remember now...you hurt Konoha!" Hibiya snaps and goes to take a step forward but the burning pain in his chest and now his eyes stops him. _

**"you understand little..." **

_"what is there to understand!" Hibiya snaps and covers his eyes, he'd felt this pain before, when he was in the loop, his eyes where reacting to something, but what?_

**"why i'm doing this, why i waited two years, why i would harm others...things like that"**_ Kagerou says and lays back on what ever he was sitting on._

_Hibiya stopped and opened his eyes when Kagerou said those things, the red glow from his eyes reflecting on the space around him, he lowered his hands and looked up at Kagerou only to see the most horrifying thing as of yet. _

_Bodies, so many of them piled up under him, they where all around them as well. Black and white faceless body's, dead broken corpses coated in dry blood, He covered his mouth and closed his eyes, he didn't want to look anymore, he wanted his powers to stop, so he couldn't see these missed details anymore._

**"this is what happens to you humans...you all break and die...there is no such thing as a happy ending for you"**_ Kagerou says and jumps down in front of him and reaches his hands out and grips the sides of Hibiyas head and makes him look at him, _**"open your eyes...look at me..."**_ he demands and Hibiya complies with those tear filled Red orbs looking into Kagerou's cold yellow eyes._

**"This is all your doing...all of it"**_ Kagerou says and motions towards the corpses, Hibiya looks at them again and almost cries out in agony as those faceless bodies now took the forms of his friends and family. "stop it" he cries and tries to look away but Kagerou holds his head with a iron grip. _

**"soak it up Hibiya...because this will become reality if you either don't find the answers to my earlier questions, or let me kill you for your crime"** _Kagerou growls and moves a hand down from his face to the wound in the boys chest and digs his fingers into the moist flesh causing Hibiya to cry out in pain and grip Kagerou's black n red hoodie with both hands._

**"this is only the start"**

_"No..this isn't real!" _

**"everything is real..didn't i tell you this the first time we met"**

_Hibiya's head snaps up to look at him through his teary eyed gaze, the heats wide grin giving him a cold chill throughout his body._

**"This is fates cruel way of telling you to give up"**

_"no!" he crys and covers his ears._

**"more shall suffer...all because of your idioticy"**

_"NOOO!" Hibiya screams in agony and his body feels deathly weak suddenly. his body collides with Kagerou's and he feels a hand wrap around him._

**"this is your bloody stained path...but i'll walk it with you"**

at that he suddenly jolted awake in a dark room and cried out in fear and fell out of the bed. The darkness made him scared, like he was still in his nightmare. "Noo!" he yells and covers his head with his hands and cowers by the bed.

The door creaked open making him jump as the light crept into the room, "Hibiya?" a familiar friendly voice rings from the door, "go away" he cries and grabs the blanket and wraps himself with it. "Hibiya!" the voice yells and the door gets pushed open all the way before he feels arms wrap around his little body. "thank god your okay", tears land on the blanket and he can't help but look up at who ever it was.

His eyes widen when he sees the last person he thought he would see at this moment, "K-Konoha!" Hibiya cries out and hugs the larger boy back, "are you okay?" he asks and looks him over now that his fear was going down. Konoha had some bandages wrapped around his head, and the same was said for most of his right arm and his legs, he was wearing shorts and a sleeveless black tee which allowed for him to see all the wrappings around that pale body, "oh god...are you okay?" Hibiya asks, "i should be asking you that" Konoha says and parts the blanket to view the large wet red stain on Hibiya's white shirt, "something your not telling me?" Konoha asks and discards the blanket much to Hibiya's dislike and pulled the kids shirt off to better view the wound.

It had gotten deeper and larger since last he saw it, fresh blood leaks down his bare chest, "...i'm sorry" Hibiya says and takes his shirt from Konoha and presses it against the wound with a slight flinch from the pain it caused him. "..it hurts right?" Konoha says and looks towards the door, "He's awake, but we need medical care" he calls out the door.

A sore sight walked through the door, "Yo kid" the older adult says as he comes into view with a med kit, "...oh...its you.." Hibiya grumbles at him, "Kenjirou is the one that found us after the light fell on me and you collapsed, the others handed us over to him...and he took us back and fixed us up" Konoha explains, "...two years i rarely see you...and suddenly you show up...why do you even care.." Hibiya says in a distrustful voice as the adult gets down next to him and opens the metal case.

"well..i got down thinking and decided that i need to spend more time with you two...since your a friend of the family and Konoha's like a son to me" Kenjirou says and takes some tweezers and a cotton ball and dabs the wound of blood. "..glad to see where we all stand.." Hibiya mutters and feels dizzy from the lose of blood, "...i'm Sorry...the both of you...i'm really sorry for not being here for you..but work has been so busy" Kenjirou explains, Konoha just watches, not really believing him one bit. Hibiya didn't believe him one bit either, there had to be another reason he was here but what was a mystery to him at this point.

"it was nice to see those three again...but i can't really call myself their father at this point" Kenjirou explains, Hibiya goes to say something but he stops him, "your at home..i carried Konoha back...and Shuuya carried you back" he explains, "Shuuya?" Hibiya paused and then remembered something, That was Kano's first name right? "never mind..i remembered" Hibiya mutters, "it was nice for him to do that tho..." he mutters and winces again as the teacher tightens the wrappings on his chest. "there..your all good to go kid..." he says and helps him stand.

"Thanks...but your still on the chopping block for leaving us like this for so long" Hibiya mutters and feels the wound through the bandage.

"Come on boys, i made lunch for us" Kenjirou says with a smile and leaves the room first. "...act nice till we know whats going on?" Hibiya says and looks at Konoha, "oh yea..." Konoha replies and the both of them then follow the man downstairs.

Kagerou sat on the roof and smirked, **"seems i didn't try hard enough...but..."** his smile falls into a frown, **"...i can't go near them...not with THAT there"** he mutters as he watches the sun move over the sky. **"and its only 11am too...i got lots of time to break Hibiya down...but...maybe HE'LL do it for me...oh well...either way works."** Kagerou says and his shimmering figure breaks into wisps of heat before they fade into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Sir Douchey douche (mind my language) is here...yea i don't like Kenjirou that much...then again i don't know that much about him besides the fact that he comes of nice but seems like a antag at most. i know he's lost his family...but he's still kinda wacked in the head...<strong>

**I don't like him..but i wanted him to come in for some plans i have later on in the story.**

**so...yea...hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	16. Worried friends equal hard times (Day2)

**I'm on one of those rolls again...plus...im excited for some...possible...nasty plans i have, don't know if they'll make the cut tho**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p>"you two should get rest" Kenjirou says as he cleans up the dishes, "those wounds are still easy to open..so don't push yourself...hey you could even invite your friends over" he says with a smile, but it doesn't phase the pissed off Hibiya and the quiet Konoha.<p>

"come on Konoha...lets rest in the same room...i don't want to be alone" Hibiya mutters, "i could stay with you Hibiya~" Kenjirou says in a cheery tone and playfully jumps at him but gets a fist to the face, "don't even dare touch me...i'm not your kid" he growls and goes up the stairs with Konoha.

Kenjirou smirks and fixes his glasses, "no your not my kid Hibiya...that's why this won't really hurt me to much.." he says and pulls a file out of the cabinet, "Hibiya Amamiya...age fourteen..., Knew Hiyori Asahina...my wife's little sister..., currently in a group with Shuuya, Tsubomi and Kousuke...my kids..., Shintaro and Momo Kisaragi whom were in the school with me... a unknown girl...and Konoha..." he mutters as he reads the paper, "...and a holder of Red eyes" Kenjirou smirks and closes the file. "now...how to gather more on those eyes of his..."

Konoha closes the door and locks it, "why are you locking the door?" Hibiya asks as he puts a blue tee shirt on, "...i don't trust that snake...he's someone i don't really like..." Konoha mutters and looks at Hibiya, "i'm going to protect you...no matter what."

**"This is only the start" **

Hibiya's eyes widened in fear and he gripped the shirt, Kagerou's words echoed in his mind, "...ah..." Hibiya feels tears start to well up in his eyes and he turns away from Konoha, "are you okay?" Konoha asks and moves towards him, "i'm fine...just don't touch me" Hibiya snaps and climbs in to the bed, Konoha sighs and sits on the other side of the bed, "...how are you injury's.." he asks, "they're doing better" Konoha says with a small smile. "right now that wound on your chest is what worry's me" he adds, "where's it from?" , "none of your business.." Hibiya says in defense. Konoha sighs and takes Hibiya's phone from the night table and begins texting someone.

About a hour later the door bell rang, Konoha got up and left the room and that right there made Hibiya a bit hesitation and knew what was coming. he was right when the rest of the Dan walk into the room, "oh Hibiya your okay...and Konoha's okay too" Momo says as she runs into the room with a bright look on her face. "you had us worried" Kano says as he pushes past Kido and Seto who were standing in the doorway with sour looks on their faces. "when you suddenly collapsed for no reason we had a bit of a panic" he adds and sits on the edge of the bed.  
>"whats with them?" Hibiya asks and points to Kido and Seto, "they kinda don't like dad...so they don't want to be here...i'm not happy about it either..but its not like we live here anymore" Kano says with a smile. "...i don't like him much either..." Hibiya confesses, "teachers so mean..he used to bully me in lectures" Momo whines, "that's because you only could pull a score of 2 on a test" Shintaro mutters and pulls the headphones out of the jack and tosses his phone on the bed between Kano and Hibiya. <em>"oh Hibiya i was so worried about you little guy, and same to you Konoha~"<em> Ene cheers from the speakers. Mary entered the room with the white decorated hoodie over her head, "i'm glad you two are safe" she says in a small voice and looks very nervous at the new surroundings.

"its good to be with people who care about you" Hibiya says and smiles a little, but deep down he was fighting himself with what to do, either keep up this act and shoulder it himself or let them know about the nightmares and get them more involved then they should.

**"hows about we kick start this pain train" **

He stops his train of thought and looks out the window to see the sun glaring down on them, "Konoha...he's...outside" Hibiya says and suddenly there's a stab in his chest making him grip it as the pain goes through his whole body. the wound on his chest felt like someone had their fingers on either side of it and was pulling it apart, he grunted in pain and buried his face into the sheets, "Hibiya!" Kano quickly gets up and grips the boys shoulders, _"Master he' needs help!"_ Ene yells, "...i'll go get that guy from downstairs" Shintaro says and leaves the room, "Konoha...whats going on with him...tell us now!" Kido demand, "stop keeping us in the dark on these kind of things!", Konoha bit his lip and moved back away from them.

"Don't tell them nothing Konoha!" Hibiya says in a pained hiss, "they don't need to be involved...they can't see it anyways" he snaps and feels sick to his stomach. That's when Kenjirou rushes in with Shintaro following behind and moves Kano away from Hibiya and pushes him up and puts his hand under the boys shirt and feels around the bandages for blood, "...none...which means its not the wound causing it...but...maybe.." Kenjirou looks up at Hibiya, "we need to put him to sleep for now...then it will stop...its mental pain...Hibiya you hear me...your brains being tricked into thinking your hurt more then you are" he explains and shakes the upset teen by his shoulders, "you have to sleep it off, didn't i tell you that before?!", "i can't sleep...it hurts to sleep!" Hibiya snaps and grabs onto Kenjirou's arms, "you don't understand my pain!"

"hold him down..he's not thinking right" Kenjirou tells the others and Kano looks at Konoha before they hold Hibiya's arms down. Was he really out of his mind?, like sure it hurt like its never hurt before, but at the moment he just felt like Kagerou was trying to rip him down the middle. was it really all in his head?

His eyes got heavy and he stopped struggling, the pain died away and he panted for breath, "...sleep Hibiya...your safe here" Kenjirou says and at his command he drifted into sleep, praying for a dream and not a nightmare.

"there...he's asleep now.." Kenjirou says with a soft smile and puts his hand on Hibiya's forehead, "he's cute when he sleeps..." he says in a whisper before turning towards everyone, "how about we move this show downstairs and let the kid sleep" he says and heads towards the door. Kano looks at Kido and sighs before the rest of them follow, Konoha grabs Shintaro's phone and follows them.

"so...how have you three been doing since Ayano's...passing" Kenjirou asks his adopted kids. "fine...no thanks to you" Kido says and doesn't make eye contact with him, Seto stays quiet for once, Kano does as well which becomes un-nerving to the others, "so...your their father?" Mary asks him, "adoptive father yes, im also the current care taker of Konoha and Hibiya as well" Kenjirou says from where he stood in the living room, "but...the better question is who you might be young lady", "ah i'm Mary, i'm Seto's friend" Mary answers and keeps close to Seto. "i can see that" he chuckles, "uh...Sir...is ...is it okay if we move Hibiya somewhere for the night?" Konoha asks and doesn't look at him, "..whys that...he's fine here" Kenjirou asks in mock confusion.

"...i just think it would be better if he came with us.." Konoha says and looks at him with a stern look. "...but what if his wound opens again...its better he stays here...you too Konoha" he says in defense. "Konoha...come here" Kido says and drags the android into the hall leaving Kano to distract Kenjirou.

"what is it Kido?" Konoha asks and looks down at her, "let me guess...you both don't trust that man and think its not safe here" she says and looks him down, "..y-yes" Konoha shudders, "well he's most likely going to fight with us on this cause he's Hibiya's legal guardian well he's out here...so..why don't we in the middle of the evening come here, grab him and leave before that nut does something" Kido suggests, "Kido i love your idea" Konoha says and bear hugs Kido, "okay okay...put me down before you break my back" she asks and he releases her, "i'll inform the others...hell maybe we could have a damn sleep over at the hide out."

Konoha and Kido entered the room again to find Kano huddled on the floor covering his ears, "whats wrong Kano?" , "he's sharing story's of us when we were kids..its not something we want to hear!" Kano says and stands up quickly, "your right...that is a bit...offsetting...i think its about time we take our leave before Kano and Seto have melt downs..." she says with a sigh. "yea...we need to get home soon before our mom gets worried...i was supposed to have Momo home an hour ago" Shintaro mutters and takes his phone from Konoha.

"well...yea...bye guys" Konoha says an shows them all out before closing the door. "Konoha...how about you rest too" Kenjirou says and moves towards him. "...yea...i think i should..." Konoha mutters and rubs at his eyes and goes upstairs.

Kenjirou moved to the window and opened it slightly letting the shimmering figure inside, "...now...you wanted to..talk with me about something figment" he says and Kagerou looks up at him, **"i want more the talk...i want action...i want broken hearts...then...will you get what you want...a live experiment with the Red eyes"** he says and smirks a evil smile.

"we're partners then...for now.."

**"yes...for now...at least till i find HIM and strike a deal with him...but you...your a good kinda human to be dealing with something like me" **

"this is what my research is about after all...the way to unlock the Heat Haze Days, thats all i want...and they have answers...i just need to get the right one"

**"well...you'll get him..and anyone else i strike down" **

Kagerou laughs and looks up the stairs, **"soon...soon i'll be able to play with you."**

* * *

><p><strong>look at that...betrayal major by the so called caring father.<strong>

**i'm making it like 2 years of his research and no results made Kenjirou snap, so...the 9 of them are not safe anymore, they have 2 enemy's right now...maybe a third coming up**

**oh what could i be planning~**


	17. Sleep overs and sly snakes (Day2 end)

**This is the final chapter for Day2, i repeat this is Day2's final chapter.**

**once again...a semi light hearted chapter..with some seriousness thrown in**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p>Hibiya woke up about twenty minutes later with the biggest headache ever before walking into the hall and goes to Konoha's room and lets himself in, "hey Konoha?, i uh...want to go outside for some fresh air...but we can't tell the old man" he says and Konoha only nods before walking past Hibiya and leads him to the back door, which allowed them exit of the house.<p>

"hey Konoha?" Hibiya begins to ask but stops when he runs in front of his friend and catches a glance of his eyes, they held no soul, just like Kagerou's, Hibiya moved back a few feet and stared down his friend, "Konoha!" he snaps and this gets him to respond normally, "what was that about?" Hibiya ask and is a little wary of getting close to him at this point. "..oh i had a really bad headache...i was in a daze almost" Konoha answers and holds his head in one hand, "its passed now tho" he assures him.

"...okay...it is my fault you got hurt after all" Hibiya mutters, "hey Konoha!" Shintaro shouts and motions to them from the front of the house, "looks like our escort is here" Konoha says with a smile, "our escort?" Hibiya asks, "just shut up and come with" Konoha says and grabs Hibiya by the arm and drags him towards Shintaro's voice.

Shintaro and Ene are waiting by the front of the house, "come on...Kido's waiting" he says and the three of them begin walking towards the hideout.

Kagerou stops and looks out the window, **"...hrm...they left...seems like they don't trust you old man...maybe you should stick to taking students down...but..we'll see if your side of the bargian agrees with me...give me some time"** he mutters before leaving out the door, Kenjirou sighs and decides to go back to the lab and examine the data he had up to this point on the kids.

when they got close to the hideout Shintaro stopped them and bought them all a soda, "so...whats going on with you" he asks before taking a drink of his beverage. "...i guess i should tell you guys after all..." Hibiya says in defeat, he couldn't keep hiding it on them if these attacks became worse and more violent.

"okay...so yesterday...no i should go two years ago for this...remember when i was in the loop?" Hibiya asks and Shintaro gives him a nod. "we'll..in it i was mocked and tormented by something which i came to call Kagerou" he explains, "it looks just like me at that age...but has a black n red color scheme and soulless yellow eyes, well...i thought since i got out of the loop...he would be gone as well...but yesterday...he came back...and he's aiming for my life...that thing on my chest...he caused it, Konoha's accident...he caused that too" Hibiya explains and sips the soda, "...he's made threats on all of you if i don't listen to him...but i can't listen to him...he scares me to much", "that's your problem right there Hibiya" Shintaro says to him as the street lights flicker on. "you fearing it gives it power over you" he explains and finishes the can.  
>"if you give it no power then it cant touch you...at least by science terms", Hibiya smiled softly, "thanks...i never actually thought of it like that.", "that's what i'm here for" Shintaro says and ruffles up Hibiya's hair before walking past them. Konoha watched them walk on ahead and crushed the empty can with one hand as it shook before dropping it and follows them.<p>

Soon they reach the hideout and pull the door open, "we're back~" Shintaro says and walks in before them, "welcome back numbers 6 to 9" Kido says and walks up to them, "hope you like what Mary set up" she says and moves out of the door frame, on the floor was a bunch of sheets laid out with random pillows here and there, "its since we don't have many rooms...and i was thinking maybe we should all sleep with each other for the nice...to make you two feel safer" Mary says and locks the front door behind them. "you guys..." Hibiya says and wipes some stray tears from his eyes.

"you guys are the best...really you are...for two years you guys have been supporting me...even tho to most of you i was a stranger" Hibiya says through his tears, "most of us were strangers when we first met too kid" Kano says and throws him a blanket, "...i know but more kids your guy's age would have left me to the adults" Hibiya says with a smile, "well Shintaro's an adult and he doesn't seem to think that" Momo points out and grips a pillow, " come on..its getting late..and we all need our rest after our eventful day" Seto says and lays back on the bunch of pillows, "yea...that sounds nice" Hibiya says with a smile, Konoha just glares down at them and loses his balance when Kano smacks him on the back lightly, "focus more ya bottomless pit" he jokes and hands Konoha a blanket too.

after some settling the 8 teens and the phone were all resting close to each other but not so close that it was suffacting. Hibiya listened as they all fell asleep and smiled, "everyone's so nice to me...right Konoha?" he asks but Konoha doesn't answer, "...hey i'm talking to you" Hibiya angerly whispers to his friend, Konoha sits up but Hibiya feels his breath hitch in his throat.

Black hair, that was not Konoha, that was something much worse. "Konoha" turned to look at him, his pale yellow eyes felt like they were boring into his very being, "...i get it now" he says and moves towards Hibiya, before he could cry out a strong hand clamped around his mouth, "your the little Chibi from last time...i remember you..." this black haired Konoha says and tightens his grip on his face. Hibiya panics a little but looks surprised when he's pulled close to this dark person. "calm down kid...i'm to tired to try something right now...its not my fault i'm here...but make a scene and i'll make sure to end you" he growls, Hibiya slowly nods.

This Konoha lets him go and Hibiya watches the dazed teen struggle to life his heavy eyelids, before falling over as his hair changes back to white, "Ko...Konoha?" Hibiya asks and shakes the Android awake, "...Hibiya?...whats wrong?" he asks and Hibiya just hugs him, "i thought you where gone for good" he says with fear in his voice, "...where did i go?" Konoha asks and pats the boy on the head.

"get some sleep Hibiya..it will do you some good" he says before rolling over in the make shift bed. "..." Hibiya nods and wipes the sweat from his forehead, he had dodges a bullet this time, but next time he might not be so lucky.

The last thing he needed right now was Konoha's dark side to cause problems for him.

Hibiya closed his eyes and had the same feeling of sinking come over him, but this time it was filled with a kind of emptiness it hadn't been before, there would be no sweet dreams to night, only horrid nightmares of his past and present.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroha's surfacing, it must be due to the head wound, but it seems he didn't have enough energy for today, but will he be back tomorrow?<strong>

**and whats happening to Hibiya!**

**find out on Day3's beginning...which will be worked on...next few days.**

**so this is the end of Day2, it went 1 more regular chapter longer then Day1, and since everyone's together there shall be no minichapters...**


	18. Good moods (Day3)

**This is a Shintaro chapter. so its in his veiw...kinda third person after all.**

**besides that, Welcome to Day3, the Final Day in this fic...so anything i don't explain in 7 or 8 chapters will be explained through a second story (cause i would like to do a second story for this)**

**So lets get into it shall we?**

**(characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>He stood and watched as he failed to save her every time, he felt barely anything from it anymore, it had been happening for so long, he just wanted release, but the cruel heat haze gave him no such thing, and so he suffered inside.<em>**

**_No sign of it ever stopping._**

**_No idea how much time went by._**

**_Only pain to know he was still alive in this cruel world._**

Shintaro was the first on up, he looked around the room to see everyone or at least almost everyone still sleeping, _"Master...are you awake?"_ Ene asks as quietly as she could, "yea..i'm awake" he answers and picks up his phone and looks down at it, She was there rubbing her eyes with her sleeves, _"Iv'e been hearing weird noises from inside the room since a hour ago"_ She explains through her sleepy daze. "...noises?" Shintaro mutters and double checks the room over.

Everything looked fine, Kano was laying close to Kido, both of them snoring softly, Seto, Mary and Momo where close to each other but still sleeping and Konoha and Hibiya where almost in each others arms but once again...still sleeping, "everyone's still sleeping...are you sure its not just one of them having a nightmare?" Shintaro asks and lays back on the pillows. _"i guess it could be that...it just sounded like someone was in pain..."_, "that would be Hibiya maybe, he's still got a wound after all...now that i think of it iv'e never heard Konoha whine about pain before" he mutters and puts the phone down next to him.

They had been lucky no one had been seriously hurt yesterday with that incident. "...actually..." Shintaro mutters to himself and sits up, "..i'm gonna see if i can get more info out of Konoha" he mutters and stretches his arm out and shakes the white haired android slightly, "hey Konoha...wake up, we need to talk" he whispers, Konoha just rolls over and yawns. "...really?" Shintaro says and gets to his feet and smacks him in the cheek softly, "wake up", Konoha's eyes open slightly before focusing on Shintaro, "what is it Shintaro...i want to sleep in today" he whines and sits up, "there we go...well...come outside with me, i want to know more" Shintaro explains and grabs his phone and tip toes out towards the door without stepping on anyone. Konoha blinks before sighing and gets up after him.

Outside the two of them moved onto the street, "...so..." Shintaro mutters and looks at him but Konoha doesn't look at him and only yawns, "...are you okay?" Shintaro asks, "i just feel a bit heavy...nothing out of the ordinary" Konoha answers, "i'm surprised you where able to hold that post up even if it slammed you into the ground" Shintaro mutters and plays with his phone, "i just had to stop it from crushing me..." Konoha mutters and looks up at the dark sky.

"still..you gave us a panic attack when you weren't moving...but i guess even you would be knocked out cold if you where slammed into the hard ground" Shintaro says and kicks a pebble against the wall. "...Konoha...you've been spacing out since we picked you two up...are you sure your okay?" Shintaro asks, he had seen Konoha's slight anger towards him getting close to Hibiya and had found it odd.

"...i just don't feel all like i'm completely here at the moment..." Konoha mutters and looks over at Shintaro, "ever since the post fell on me...and Kenjirou came home...i feel less connected to everyone..." he mutters. "..well id say to keep away from that jerk.." Shintaro says and puts a hand on Konoha's shoulder, "you can make your own decisions" "..i know that Shintaro...its what iv'e been doing since i met you guys...its just somethings weighting on my mind..but i don't know what" Konoha mutters and looks him in the eyes, "right now i want to protect Hibiya...i want to keep you safe...all of you...but i'm only one person...i can only do so much" Konoha says with heartache.

Shintaro smiled warmly at him, "who says your alone" he says making Konoha snap out of his funk, "we're all here...we're all keeping each other safe...Kido, Kano, Seto, Mary, Momo, Ene, Hibiya and me we all want all of us to be okay...that's why we're so close as friends" Shintaro explains, "..." Konoha smiles a bit, "..your right...its like we're all family in a way...always looking out for each other" he says and looks up at the sky again as the sun peeks over the horizon.

"your a good friend Shintaro" Konoha says and suddenly hugs him, "gah! you too big guy" Shintaro says and Ene chuckles at the sight, _"i got it saved...what a good person you are master, can't wait to show the others"_ she chirps and he just rolls his eyes before planting his hands on Konoha's shoulders, "let me go your crushing me" he whines and pushes against the strength of the cyber boy. "oh right" Konoha says and lets him drop on his back, "i'm just really happy right now..." he adds, "well now that your out of your funk..we just need to get the kid by today and he'll be good right?" Shintaro asks and stands up well rubbing his shoulder.

"yea...it looks like that...but..i don't think it will be easy..today is the 15th after all" Konoha mutters and on cue the door opened behind them and there stood Hibiya, but they couldn't see his eyes with the angle he had his head down. "...good morning Hibiya" Konoha says but the kid didn't respond and just walks past them, _"hey Hibiya where are you going"_ Ene calls knowing somethings up, "...i got to go there...she's waiting for me.." Hibiya mutters and at those words Konoha and Shintaro grab him by the arms, "let me go!" Hibiya snaps and struggles in their grip, "cheeks" Konoha says to Shintaro who gives him a questioning look. Konoha suddenly grips Hibiya's right cheek with two fingers and pulls, "oh i see" Shintaro says and does the same.

"OW you jerk holes! is that anyway of waking someone up!" Hibiya snaps and glares at the two of them, he clearly was awake now and they both let go of him. Hibiya holds one cheek and keeps glaring at them, "god that freaking hurt...why a double pinch" he grumbles "and why am i outside anyways" he adds, "you were sleep walking..and we didn't want to try and reason with you" Shintaro lies, in truth he didn't know why they went to that kind of solution that fast.

"just don't do it again...that really hurt...but did you say i was sleep walking?, i don't sleep walk" Hibiya says and checks his phone, "...august 15th...great..." he grumbles to himself, "come on lets go back in and wait for the others to get up" Shintaro suggests, seeing as they were outside and the sun was still raising.

"that works" Hibiya says and turns towards the door.

"...you heard him before right?" Konoha asks Shintaro.

"yea...she's waiting for him...who's waiting for him..." Shintaro mutters and tries to think of a answer. "wait...could he have meant Hiyori?, if that's who he was talking about then he must have been dreaming about the loop" he says and Konoha nods, "..we need to just hold Kagerou off till night...then it'll all go back to normal" Shintaro says and looks at the door, "...till then...lets go back in before we catch a cold" he says and leaves for the door.

Konoha watches him go and turns to see Kagerou standing there.

**"Hello White one...i think its about we have a proper talk...maybe then you can play hero to him after then."** Kagerou mocks and Konoha just glares at him.

**"...come with me...we'll talk" **

Shintaro didn't hear Konoha's footsteps behind him and looked over his shoulder to see him gone and no idea where he had went.

"Where did you go Konoha?"

* * *

><p><strong>so Beginning of the chapter is Hibiya's usual nightmare of the loop and then it continues through third person following Shintaro. kinda different for a change right?<strong>

**Where did Konoha go XP**

**that's the question at hand right now isn't it.**

**but its the end of this chapter, now onto the next.**


	19. Appearances (Day3)

**New chapter, yaaaa!**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p>Hibiya waiting inside before Shintaro came through the door alone, "wheres Konoha?" he asks, "i don't know...maybe he went for a walk or something" Shintaro suggests and kneels down next to Momo and shakes her by the shoulder. "sit on the couch over there...we're gonna change those bandages of yours" he says and points to the couch pushed against the kitchen door. "..fine..if it'll make you guys chill" Hibiya mumbles and does as he's told.<p>

Momo rubs her eyes and looks up at her brother, "whats going on big brother?" she asks in her sleepy daze, "you need to undo the kids bandages, i'll get the first aid kit for more" Shintaro says and before she could protest he escaped through the bedroom door. "...idiot brother.." Momo whines and shakily gets to her feet, Hibiya sighs and pulls his shirt off and looks down at the speckled bandages. "you know...where did you get that wound anyways..." Momo asks as she sits next to him and undoes the bandage bindings.  
>"...you wouldn't believe me even if i told you" Hibiya mutters and she slaps her hands on each side of his face and makes him look at her, "Hibiya iv'e known you for two years, we've all been through so much that most people would think we were crazy if we tried to tell them...i'll believe you..." Momo says in a sincere voice.<p>

"...yea...i guess your right Oba-san" Hibiya says with a smirk, "i'll slap that smirk off your face ya little brat" Momo jokingly replies and undoes the rest of the bandages to see the deep red flesh wound, "..its getting better..." he mutters, "give it a few weeks and it'll be gone for sure...its not that deep..maybe like a inch or a half" she says and feels three indents which makes him jump a bit, "sorry..but are these finger marks?" Momo asks, "...yea..." he answers, "please...tell me where you got this" she begs, "...i had a dream...i was hit in the chest and it burned..but when i woke up i had that wound...that's all i know" he explains, "...what did", he sighs and looks her in the eyes to orange meets brown. "Kagerou, my dark copy...what ever you want to call it..." "your reason to be afraid?" Momo buts in but he only nods, "i don't know what happened to him...he used to be this one sided thing that only wanted to torment me...but now..he's actually out for my life" Hibiya mutters just as Shintaro comes back with the first aid kit, "he can touch you and harm you because you fear him" Shintaro adds in the conversation. "...you think i don't know what..." Hibiya grumbles, "but he brings back horrible memories."

"i'm sure it does" Shintaro says and pulls out the new bandages. "alright hold still" Momo tells Hibiya and he just glares at her a little. He looks at the floor as the two siblings wrap up his wound, he was more worried about Konoha at this point, without him then Kagerou could get to him again. "we'll keep you safe" Shintaro says after seeing the kids face, "what?" Hibiya asks and looks up, "we'll keep you safe in Konoha's absence" Momo says and smiles at him, Shintaro gives him a little smile as well. "...you guys" Hibiya says through sniffles and wipes forming tears from his eyes.

This was his family. he should never have keep this from them out of his false accusations.  
>a moan made them look over at the remaining sleeping members, Kano was sitting up stretching before yawning and looking at them and snickers, "whats going on here" he asks, that's when they realized how bad this must look, Shintaro and Momo having their hands on Hibiya well he's crying. "we're changing bandages you dolt" Momo playfully snaps at him.<br>"sure you are" Kano chuckles.

"this just got awkward" Hibiya mutters and looks away with a blush.

"haha very funny Kano" Momo grumbles and gets off the couch.

**"Hey the foursome of scatter brained fools"**

The four of them freeze and look towards the open front door, standing there in the open was Kagerou in all his glory, the shimmering shadow smirked wide and stepped into the room. **"hows it going"** he mockingly asks, Hibiya grits his teeth and glares at his other.

"so it finally shows itself..id take it your the reason we all almost got flattened by a post" Kano says and eyes Kagerou, **"...like the deceiver should be talking"** Kagerou growls and loses his composer for a minute.

**"anyways...today's the last day so..i thought id show myself finally"** Kagerou says and plays with his hood, "clique much" Shintaro mutters, "shut your mouth brat!" Kagerou snaps, "says the half pint" "hey" Hibiya whines and looks at him, "he's me from two years ago" "oh yea...sorry" Shintaro apologizes.

**"..it doesn't matter...cause today's the end of it all,tell me Hibiya...how did you like those dreams...i made them just for you~"** Kagerou purrs.

Hibiya feels a jolt go through his head, something about the way he talked, it didn't feel right, it was like he was trying to get him to do something. **"how about the sleep walking?"** Kagerou asks and paces by the door, Kano and Shintaro looks about ready to jump the shadow. Momo pulled Hibiya close to her and glared Kagerou down.

**"by the end of the day...you WILL be lost in the haze" Kagerou says and his form flickers out. "enjoy your time together Mekakushi Dan, cause its your last day together"** Kagerou taunts and his form tears apart into wisps of heat.

**"that's a promise"**

"...well...looks like today's going to be interesting" Kano says and bites his thumb, "Momo wake the others up...Hibiya,Kano you come with me...we're going to find Konoha if its the last thing we do..." Shintaro says and fixes his coat, "what do we do?" Momo asks, "...find that thing...it can't follow us all the time...if you can find and contain it them maybe we have a chance...so you guys will be our back up" Shintaro explains.

"...we can't go against him" Hibiya whines and pulls away from Momo, "he'll kill us", "no he wont...we'll be careful" Momo says with a smile, "cheer up kid" Kano says, "_Yea Hibiya, Master and me will help you no matter what"_ Ene cheers from the phone.

Momo began to wake the other three up, "Konoha couldn't have gotten far" Shintaro says and walks to the door. "...yea..lets find him.." Hibiya says and follows. "operation find the food bot is a go!" Kano cheers and runs after them.

"thats a dumb name" Hibiya whines.

_"yea..not very cunning"_ Ene replies.

"shut up and let me have my fun" Kano whines.

Kagerou stood on the roof of a nearby building watching the three boys run down the street, **"its just as you said..give them some bait...don't speak of the plan...and just nudge them on...and they'll play into your hands"** Kagerou turns to look at the person on the roof with him.

"well the those 4 are on a wild goose chase...you can deal with the girls...you can do that much can't you?" the hidden person says to him.  
><strong>"of course...i'll make them wish they didn't make that stupid pledge...so..if i get them..and you get the 4, i'll win for sure"<strong> Kagerou says and takes a step towards the edge of the roof. **"don't mess up partner...or i won't help you get what you want"** he says before jumping off and dissipates into steam.

"why would i make a mistake...i never make mistakes..." the figure says and puts a hand on the edge of the roof, "yes...it will be fun..." he says and flash's a wide grin.

"this tragedy will be perfect"

* * *

><p><strong>there be a new threat, any guesses XP<strong>


	20. Voices and a Game (Day3)

**Today was Kano's CM, my god his voice sounds perfect for his kind of character.**

**anyways, new chapter...seems i like writing when the CM's come out or something :P**

**as always-**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p>They ran down the street with loud thuds resound as they go, "why are we looking for Konoha?" Hibiya shouts to Shintaro, "his disappearance doesn't sit well with me..i mean he was so protective...but suddenly abandoned you, doesn't it seem odd?" Shintaro replies, "Maybe he went looking for food again" Kano shouts from the behind them.<p>

"yea Kano has a point on that" Hibiya says before stopping, "actually Hibiya whens the last he ate?" Shintaro asks, "uh..last night for dinner" Hibiya says as he recalls the day then it hit him, "...he didn't eat anything besides that did he?" he says and looks the black haired boy, "yea...i feared that..." Shintaro mutters and stops running.

"since yesterday he's been acting weird" As soon as Hibiya heard this his heart sank, was this all his fault? "don't think about it to much...we'll ask him when we find him" Shintaro says to the boy. "..yea..i guess" Hibiya replies.

_**"hey, hey listen to me" **_

that voice chilled his blood as he looked up at the sky, not now, not here, this couldn't happen with them around. **_"...come to me"_**the voice says and Hibiya grips his head as his head starts pounding. **_"are you ignoring me?"_**the voice asks.

"hey kids whats wrong?" Kano asks and reaches out to him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hibiya snaps and moves away from him, this is what happened this morning in his dream, this wasn't Kagerous voice, it was to feminine, and familiar which is why its so compelling, Hibiya looks ahead and sees a white shadow move around the corner, "hey wait!" he yells and runs after it.

Kano looks at Shintaro and both chase after the younger boy not really understanding whats going on.

**_*line break*_**

Seto and the girls watched the three of them run in a random direction, "should we follow them?" Momo asks, "id love to...but somethings here" Kido says and sure enough the space in front of them shimmers and solidify s into the shape of a person, tho they couldn't see its defined shape, only its figure, the shadow was small in height and flickered every once and a while, "..that's the thing that showed up in the hideout!" Momo says and takes a step back from it.

**"Run little mice...the cats coming to hunt"** Kageoru says before dissipating into the air, "i don't get that guy" Momo snaps, "calm down...think of what it said...we have to keep it from harming us" Seto points out, "i'm scared" Mary says in fear and grips onto Seto's jumper, "we'll get through this...they trust us to stop it" he reminds them, "then lets stop it" Kido steps to the center of the group, "as the leader of this Dan i command that we give it our all to stop this being!" she shouts and the others nod.

**"this is pitiful"** Kagerou says from the nearby alley, "**i can feel myself getting stronger with every attack the kid has...its perfect"** he says before slipping into the shadows.

_***line break***_

Hibiya keeps running till they get to a fairly busy street, "where did she go..." he mutters and suddenly feels his eyes burn, "whats with today!" he hisses in pain and looks into the crowd seeing something that actually made him smile a little, "Konoha!" he shouts and runs to his friend.

"Konoh-" he stops when he's met by a twisted grin, "ah shit" Hibiya mutters under his breath as he's forcefully grabbed and picked up by his arms tightly, "hey there Chibi...we met yesterday" this person who wore his friends face says to him in a deep kind of growl. "your going to be fun to break", "double shit" Hibiya mutters and kicks his legs at this creep. "let me go, your hurting me!" he snaps to hide his building fear, "Kuroha stop it!" he shouts.

The grin on Kuroha's face grew so wide at being acknowledged, "if only i didn't have to kill you fools" he says and tightens his hold and is now pressing against Hibiya's chest like this, Hibiya let out a choke as it becomes hard to breath, people around them moved away and where muttering stuff, some where taking pictures well others looked horrified. great he was like a show for them or something, oh how it hurt. "let me go!" Hibiya snaps again and tries to force his arms away from his body but with Kuroha's strength he couldn't even move them an inch.  
>"welcome to hell boy" Kuroha says with a wicked grin and pushes harder, "let him go!" Kano yells and pushes Kuroha to the ground causing him to drop Hibiya, Shintaro runs up to him and grabs his arm and pulls him up, "lets get out of here" Shintaro says to the two as Hibiya coughs up a lung as he struggles to breath.<p>

"the Deceiver...getting in my way are you.." Kuroha growls as he gets to his feet, he then pulls out a gun on the three of them causing the surrounding people to scream and flee the scene, "come on!" Shintaro yells and pulls Hibiya behind him as he runs, Kano doesn't skip a beat and follows, "your not getting away from me!" Kuroha yells and his aim follows them till the three of them turn a corner, "damn" he says to himself and points the pistol at the ground.

"god damn it that bloody hurt!" Hibiya whines as they run, "i need a break! my chest hurts" "rest when your dead...which will be soon if you stop" Kano snaps and keeps them running.

"why is Kuroha here, i thought he sunk deep into Konoha's personality!?" Shintaro asks, "like i know" Kano says in a tired tone, "it was the accident!, i saw him last night too...but he switched with Konoha before he could really do anything, i caused this...i'm the cause of all of this...guys i'm sorry" Hibiya cries as and stops running, "Hibiya!" Shintaro suddenly grabs Hibiya right above where Kuroha had grabbed him but at least his touch was gentle, "what did i tell you, your fear is what feeds Kagerou, i don't know why Kuroha is here after us when he always tried for Mary, but this has to be connected with your issues through these 3 days, think of this like a test, you have to stay strong, we're here with you...you have the whole Dan behind you on this" Shintaro says and looks dead serious on what he's saying, _"yea Master's right, we'll never abandon you"_ Ene cheers, "...we'll help you no matter what...which means...now is time to plan..." Kano says with a grin.

"Plan?" Hibiya asks.

"Yea...our own mission goal" Kano states and looks at them with a sly look, "you know what i mean NEET."

"...get through to Konoha...which means wrestling with the beast" Shintaro says with a frown.

_"we can do it, i know we can"_ Ene says in her usual bubbly tone.

The three of them huddle close and begin throwing ideas to each other, all the while Kuroha watches them from afar, tho he can't here them he knows their up to something and want to take them out well they know who's coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty good chapter right?, We see that Hibiya's hearing another voice, Kagerous playing games and Kuroha makes his second offical appearance as the antag to Kano's team<strong>

**baaah so much to happen in such a short chapter sets.**


	21. Bloody Daze, Deep regret (Day3)

**Im gonna apologize now for some off topic or random crap thrown in this chapter, im not used to writing under the influence of lack of sleep...frankly i think i need to sleep after posting this so i can get some more in the remaining chapters...but if you have no complaints with this chapter then you know...**

**Enjoy**

**(Character's don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin) **

* * *

><p>Trash cans clashed against the ground as Kano pushed them in front of Kuroha whom was slowly advancing on them, "he's walking...how is he getting closer!" he yells to the other two ahead of him, "stop trying to stop him then...just run!" Hibiya yells back. "truly pitiful" Kuroha mutters and aims at them but Kano suddenly gets in front of him and kicks the gun so its aimed up just as he pulled the trigger, "...you..." Kuroha growls and tries to grab him but Kano jumps back in time and runs once again, "stop playing with him!" Shintaro snaps and focuses on his phone for directions.<p>

"there over that fence!" Ene yells and the three look at each other with hesitant looks before Shintaro begins to climb the chain link fence, "hurry" Hibiya says in a panic as the echoing footsteps get closer, "we are" Kano snaps and climbs the fence to the top before jumping down, "Hibiya its your turn" Shintaro shouts, "right" the kid says and grips the fence tightly and with all his strength climbs to the top of the fence.  
>cocking sound is heard from a little behind him and he looks back to see that twisted grin as that finger pressed down on the trigger and fired a single round into Hibiya, he gasps in shock as the hit makes him tumble over the fence. as he fell he bite his lip as the taste of coppery blood fills his mouth, "Konoha!" he screams as he falls, he closes his eyes and awaits the crunch his body would make when it hit the ground like this.<p>

_***Line breaker***_

Kuroha on the other hand froze when he heard that yell, for someone that could kill them over and over again with no mercy or remorse, that one cry chilled him to the bone, Kuroha took a shaky step towards the fence, everything like it was in slow motion, the boys body slowly falling, and the crimson droplets breaking off from the stream of blood coming from the wound Hibiya had taken.

"why did you hurt him!" a voice rings in his ears and he covers one and begins trying to aim at the rest of them. "their our friends!" the voice shouts, Kuroha wasn't stupid, he knew who's voice this was. it was Konoha, the real Konoha not some fake like him. 'friends live, friends die what difference does it make?' Kuroha asks the voice as he gets closer to the fence and watches the other male scramble to the boys side as he was barely saved by the one in red whom had used his own body to catch the boy. "they trust us, believe in us...know we would never harm them' Konoha tries to explain. "your time is done...its my turn now" Kuroha growls and aims at the one in red with intent to blow the mans head off his own shoulders, "Konoha!" the two males yell.

The more he heard that name the more it became hard to focus, "shut up..shut up..SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!" Kuroha screams in pure rage and fires randomly and the two males and with tear filled eyes watch them collapse as blood seeps out from under them.

"What have i done" Kuroha mutters not really sounding like himself.

_"what have WE done"_ a internal voice more sounding of a twisted man says to the him in a hard tone. _"you did this." _

His hair shifts back to white and tears stain the ground as they fall from his now pink eyes, "Kano...Shintaro...Hibiya...get up...Please" he cries through the horad headache and grips the links of the fence and tear through them, "don't die" Konoha says as he checks them over but not before throwing the pistol as far away as he could.

_***line breaker***_

Hibiya felt himself floating through thick liquid, but it felt warm and good on his cold skin, he slowly opened his eyes to a pretty scene of blue and splashes of green, light teal and a little yellow. "..." he watched and took it in, this felt like the dreamscape he would usually meet Kagerou in, but it was a lot more bright and more lively, " so peaceful" he mutters and closes his eyes again.

_**"i hope you like it"**_the familiar female voice says from above him.

His eyes snap open and he's met with the gaze of deep blue, _**"hello Hibiya...you don't know me...but i know you...so i thought id make you a peaceful place to rest"**_ the figure or should he say girl says as he stands up, she reminded him of Kagerou, but her color scheme was white n blue, it fit her really, made her look innocent.

"who are you" Hibiya asks as he sits up and realizes their surrounded by water flowers, he feels the ground and sure enough its water just more thick then normal water which must by why he wasn't sinking, a gust of wind caused white petals to blow past them and he gets a second look at the girl, "my god...you look like-" **_"Hiyori?"_**the girl finishes his sentence for him, "yea..."Hibiya mutters and keeps checking her over, She looked a lot like Hiyori in her facial structure and eyes but her hair and clothes where different, short whitish blue hair with a long whitish blue dress.

_**"if Kagerou is your shadow...then i was hers...i am...ShiroKagerou..and don't worry...i mean you no harm"**_she introduces herself, her tone was almost mono, no feeling behind a lot of what she was saying, but maybe that's why it hit him so hard.

"...am i dead?" Hibiya asks her and she smiles softly at him, _**"no your not dead..just sleeping...you hit your head against your friend pretty hard...but beside the point...we're short on time...i called you here for a reason"**_ she says just as Hibiya notices a creak form on her face, "...why...why am i here then" he asks, **_"..."_** her eyes show pained sorrow as she gets to her knees and holds his shoulders so he can see her tears, _**"save him...save Kagerou from sharing my fate"**_ she pleads, "..wait...your the reason...the reason he's been so hell bent to kill me?" he asks her and she only nods,**_ "when Hiyori died...i couldn't maintain myself anymore and passed on to...the me your seeing is nothing more the regrets piled up from your interactions with Kagerou.."_** Shiro explains to him, "..but what did you mean save him? if you forgot...hes trying to gut me like a fish here" Hibiya harshly points out.

**_"...Hibiya...let me tell you what he has become because of his time alone"_**Shiro says in a low whisper and hugs him suddenly and whispers things into his ears.

when she was done she pushed him away lightly as more creaks formed,**_ "...don't let him die..remember what he really is to you"_** Shiro says before taking his hand and gives him something, **_"give him this...at least maybe then...then he will listen to you..."_**she says as he watches her begin to crumble, _**"don't let him suffer anymore"**_she cries, "i won't let that happen...i will help Kagerou" Hibiya promises and grips the thing in his palm, she smiles at him as she shatters for good. the thick water suddenly becomes thin again and he lets out a surprised cry as he sinks into the familiar deeps of this dream. but that warm comforting feeling stays with him as he goes down.

_***line breaker***_

Konoha removed his hand from Hibiya's neck wound and wipes at his eyes, accidentally getting some blood on his forehead, Kano was shot in the stomach, Shintaro the chest, they we're fatal as of this point, but Hibiya had been hit in the neck, just missed his major artery but he was still bleeding out, "don't die" Konoha cries and looks down at his blood soaked hands, "i did this...i killed them" he then lets out a loud upset cry as tears flow down his face.

"Writing me off like that..." Hibiya says in a choked tone as he holds his wound and sits up facing the crying Konoha, "you can't kill me right even if you tried" he playfully says and flicks Konoha's shoulder, "..Hi...Hibiya!" Konoha yells and hugs the boy, "hey i'm still hurt here so be careful!" Hibiya whines and pushes against Konoha's chest in hopes of fleeing, "...but..i..i killed them" Konoha says and looks at Shintaro and Kano.

"about that..." Hibiya says before clapping his hands together, "shows up boys...Kano's idiot plan that got me actually shot worked" Hibiya says and the two of them sit up, "do you know how much trouble it is to fake wounds like these?" Shintaro asks and pulls a crumpled up set of 8 cans from his chest wounds area, the bullet just carefully poking out of the last can, "that thing burned me...i thought i would give it away" Shintaro says and wipes sweat from his eyes, "like you could shoot me trice" Kano says as he drops his deceiving ability and looks perfectly fine, "...but how...the...the blood..." Konoha asks in shock, "..mostly mine..." Hibiya says and keeps pressure on his wound, "by the way...thanks Kano for going before me...you got me shot...you jerk" he whines and winces in pain, "..their alive...i didn't harm them" Konoha cries and suddenly pulls the three of them into hugs, "i didn't kill you guys!" he shouts in joy.

"it will take a lot more then that to kill us" Kano playfully says, "guys...i found the last remaining piece...i can stop Kagerou now...call up the girls and Seto...we need to end this soon...or i may never save him" Hibiya says, "...save?...oh what ever..i'll make the call" Kano says in slight confusion before making a call to Kido.

it rang a bit before it was answered with silence, "...uh..Kido?, its Kano, we got Konoha back to his senses...but Hibiya's injured...he's willing to go on but-" Kano stopped talking when he heard a pained groan, "...Kido?!" he asks again, "**Kido's not at the phone at moment...please relay your message to me"** the young dark voice taunts, "...Kagerou.." Kano growls, "wheres Kido and the others!" Kano snaps knowing this could go anywhere at this point.

**"oh what will the little red eyed snakes do now...iv'e captured your friends...don't comply to what i say and i'll kill them "**Kagerou says in a serious but sickly playful tone which made the boys sick to here from such a young person.

**"Hibiya..at the park where this all started...in an hour...or the girls will lose body parts"** Kagerou threatens before laughing like a mad man and hangs up on them.

"Bastard" Kano growls.

"Seto went down hard if they girls got caught.." Shintaro points out.

"oh no...what do we do" Konoha asks and is currently trying to get the blood off his hands.

"what he says...looks like i'm going to the park to have some..."fun" ...i guess" Hibiya mutters and grips his bleeding wound tighter, he just had to hold out for a bit more, then it would be over, it could be normal again.

* * *

><p><strong>whaa Seto's team is down...i wonder why XD, but the final err...conflict i guess is coming up soon<strong>

**day3 is only 7 or 8 chapters long ya know...it has to be wrapped up eventually, i'll try and leave it open for a second Fic tho as well so don't worry about it.**


	22. Heated Daze (Day3)

**new chapter...we're almost at the end, 2 or 3 more chapters left, maybe two.**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p>Crickets cry as he walks down the abandoned street alone, people gave glances and gasps as every step he took shed more blood from his wound, but this was no time to get it looked at, even if it burned, but with its placement its not like he was going to die quickly or anything, Kano and Shintaro were told to come in only if he surcomes to his injury's, which he hoped wouldn't happen.<br>At least for a little while anyways.

He stopped outside the park and saw it, the rest of his friends, Momo and Kido where bleeding a little from burn wounds to the neck, but they didn't look that deep just painful, Seto and Mary where laying a bit to the right and they looked to be the most injured but from where he couldn't see. the groaning sound of metal caught his attention and he looked towards the swings to see the black hoodied figure of his tormentor.

He had flashes of memories of him sitting in that swing all to his lonesome and shook them off as he took a few steps into the park causing the figure to look up with his intense yellow glare. **"You actually came...i thought you would run away with your tail between your legs"** Kagerou says clearly to try and mock him but at this point is wasn't working on him.

"Kagerou...you and i both know i would never abandon a friend...remember the loop? the crunch my bones made when that truck his me instead of her? all the other times i tried to help her!" he yells as he gets closer to Kagerou, "I'm not a kid anymore...what happened to years ago happened...i couldn't change what happened...which means..." Hibiya glares up at Kagerou which makes the shadow flinch a bit, "i can't dwell in the past."

**"...can't dwell in the past...full of shit...that's what you are.."** Kagerou gets to his feet and walks right up to Hibiya and grabs hold of his vest, **"you will fear me, fear me like you did before"** Kagerou says with a hiss, "funny...i don't see it like that" Hibiya mutters and grabs onto Kagerou's arms. "What happened to you Kagerou" he asks, "you wouldn't do any of this...what happened in these two years" Kagerou swats Hibiya's hands away and moves back.

**"Whats wrong he asks...i'll tell you whats wrong, where you had your friends to comfort you...i had no one!"** Kagerou snaps. "**i suffered well you had the time of your life"** he says in anger but it was breaking down into sorrow as his voice creaked. **"it wasn't fair"** he cries and suddenly before Hibiya could even try and comfort him Kagerou got violent and shoved him to the ground near his friends, **"You caused all of this...its because you lived!"** Kagerou yells and the metal of the swing twisted in response of his anger.

*Line break*

"what can Kagerou do Hibiya" Kano asks as they wipe up the blood from the ground to avoid a scene, Konoha was with Shintaro picking up anything to wipe with.

"so far...it seems like he has some kind of...i don't know...field around him" Hibiya mutters as he runs the rag through the puddle of crimson blood. "a field?" Kano asks not really understanding what he meant, "when he's around...bad things happen...like he's got some kind of back luck trait to him...think of it like a Mothman like case" Hibiya answers, "...Mothman...the thing that was thought to bring tragedy with it where ever it was seen?" Kano asks, "yea...in the loop Kagerou would always be there to watch it end and well here he has shown this ability...but only once" Hibiya states and wipes the sweat from his forehead as he holds his wound.

"once?...wait do you mean Konoha's incident?" Kano asks and looks up at the sky and exhales. "yea..." Hibiya says and recalls the event, "...first he stood in the middle of the road and this caused the on coming driver to try and avoid him...but he couldn't swerve and slammed into the post..." "and the posts breaking like that...it was Kagerou's doing right?" Kano finishes, "yea...so this is a idea of mine...but maybe this power is tied into his emotions...i can't answer if im right or not without poking at him..." Hibiya grumbles and grits his teeth in pain.  
>"the other ability he has is how he can disappear so fast...but that may be due to him being nothing but a heated shadow" Hibiya adds, "but this is where we get to the last ability of his...and its-"<p>

_***Line break* **_

The metal melted and bubbled in the intense heat Kagerou was making, "Kagerou calm down!" Hibiya shouts and moves away from the heat but realizes his friends are in danger of the heat as well, "...damn it...damn it all!...KONOHA!" he yells before running and tackling Kagerou to the ground despite the burning heat his skin felt.

At the call Konoha come from the other entrance, standing beside him was a lightly bruised Kido, " Hibiya!" he yells, "idiot get the others, don't worry about me!" Hibiya yells and covers Kagerous mouth before trying to get something out of his pocket as the youth struggled under him. "...r-right" Konoha mutters and runs to them and first picks up Seto and Mary and moves them over to Kido.

Kagerou bit into Hibiya's hand burning the flesh as he did so, "Kagerou!" Hibiya yells and holds out a blueish white ring in his face freezing him in his struggle as he focuses on the band. **"...this is..."** he shutters and calms down so the heat dies down to a bearable level, **"how did you get this"** he says in shock and reaches for it but Hibiya grips it tight, "she reached out to me...to help you" Hibiya explains and gets off of Kagerou but keeps an eye on him.

**"why.."**Kagerou asks and stares at the band, **"she was dead...how is that possible..."** Kagerou says and is clearly trying to wrap his head around it, Hibiya smiles, this was more the Kagerou he knew at least some what. **"...this...why?"** Kagerou asks again, "because she cared about you...and she doesn't want to see you like this...nor do I" Hibiya says and kneels in front of him and hands the ring to him, "can we be close friends...and not enemy's?" Hibiya asks and gets a hesitant look, "i want to right my wrong...i'll never let you be alone again Kagerou...just don't act like you did before..don't become me..don't follow in my shadow" Hibiya begs and holds his hands tight as tears well in the shadows eyes.

"..was it that easy?" Konoha asks and helps Momo up. "your lucky i came to Konoha...you would never have found your way here" Kido mutters and wipes blood from her neck. "...Hibiya is a lot better at this when he's thinking clearly" Kano says as he walks up to them with Shintaro, "how Seto and Mary?" Shintaro asks, "they're fine...just need some time to sleep" Kido answers.

Kagerou cried and hugged Hibiya and gripped the band tightly, **"i'm so sorry"** he cries, "you weren't thinking right...but Kagerou..can you explain something to me?" Hibiya asks and looks down at him, **"...what do you need to know?"** was his weak reply, "..why did you wait two years to do this?"

**"...i don't know why..."** Kagerou mutters,**" its like a vague memory..."** he adds, Hibiya looked towards the others knowing this could only mean one thing.

someone else was pulling the strings, but who.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this too rushed?<strong>

**i don't know...Kagerou really never became evil in his behavior, just violent...so he was still soft inside**


	23. Peaceful Days (Day3 end)

**OMG Hibiya's CM came out today, he was so nervous, his voice sounded so perfect, i loved the whole thing.**

**anyways..welcome to the end of day3, there will be a mini chapter after this...but this is the end of the actual story**

**(Characters don't belong to me, Kagerou Project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p>"I'm understanding less of this as we find more answers" Shintaro groans and turns away, Hibiya shakes a bit before going limp in Kagerou's arms, <strong>"Hibiya!"<strong> he cries and stumbles back from the weight of the older boy.

"I got him" Konoha says in a flat tone and scoops him up, "ready for a trip?" Konoha asks Kagerou who stares at him wide eyed. They were actually talking to him like a person, and not a thing.

**"...yea"** Kagerou replies and carefully moves over to him, "now Konoha has two kids following him" Ene giggles, "Kagerou won't be around for long"Kano points out and when they look closer they see that very slowly he's dissolving into wisps of heat, "..then lets give him the best last moments he'll have" Kido says from behind Kano and everyone nods.

_***Linebreak* **_

Hibiya couldn't see it, but he could feel the cool wind and the grass rubbing against his skin, he couldn't open his eyes for any reason he could think of but didn't mind. Not even when he felt someone kneel beside him and lift his head up so he's now on something.

He wanted to open his eyes as his hair began to be stroked, but they wouldn't open, he could feel another presence at his feet but knew who it was the moment they got close to him, "Kagerou?" he calls out not really knowing whats going on, just that its something good.

**"i got to thank you...i almost became a...a monster hell bent on killing anyone to reach my goal..."** Kagerou's voice ring in his ears, "sounds all to familiar" Hibiya mutters when he things about Konoha and Kuroha. **"yea..funny how fate tempts those looking for power"** Kagerou mutters and kneels beside him, _**"Hibiya...you did well"** _Shiro is heard above him, so she must be who's stroking his hair at this moment, "_**we're both indebted to you...risking your life to help us..."**_ she starts, **"it was bold...but...it was the right thing to do."**

"okay i know i asked before...but am i dead? i can't open my eyes. a soft giggle forced him to realize that Shiro wasn't the one touching him at the moment. "no way.." he mutters and lifts his hand over his head only for it to be taken by another, softer hand. "Your funny" that familiar voice rings and he can feel tears prick his eyes, "Hiyori" he cries and finally his eyes open to see the blurry image of his childhood friend above him, Shiro behind her.

"your such a risk taker...but i like that about you" she says and holds his hand tight. "and i...i-" he doesn't hear the rest but just sees the mouth movements and it leaves him stunned as more voices fill his ears,his eyes widen as a intense white light cuts his vision.

_***Linebreak* **_

Hibiya blinked at the sighted of half of his friends looking down on him, "he's awake~" Momo cheers and pulls him into a gentle hug, "your one lucky kid" Kano says and moves into view, "what happened?" Hibiya asks and for some reason couldn't help but smile. "your fainted from blood lose..but we carried you to the hospital" Kido explains, sure enough the more he looked around the more this room looked like a hospital room, he looks at his arm and sees the IV feeding him blood and with his other hand feels the soft warp around his neck.

"id like to say you dodged the bullet on this one...but you kind of didn't" Kano says with a grin and this gets him a few glares and he steps back in defense with his hands raised in front of him as he pleads his case, Hibiya smiles and looks up as Momo moves away from him and he sees Konoha, "Kagerou..he faded out we'll we came here...but..he went out with a smile" Konoha tells him, "i know...i..i saw him in a dream" Hibiya states.

"you know...this really was different from the last two years...i'm happy...despite what happened...i'm really happy" Hibiya says and sits up, "did this change your view on today?" Shintaro asks.

Kido,Seto and Kano glance over at Hibiya, Mary pokes her head out from behind Seto, Ene smiles with Shintaro as a wide grin appears on Hibiya's face, Konoha put a hand on his shoulder and Momo took his hand. "yes..yes it did, iv'e come to see the days in new light..and all it took was some harsh events" Hibiya says with a beaming smile. "mission complete then" Kido says and Kano snickers a little "was there really ever a mission?" he asks and gets punched by Kido, "im..glad to see he's alright...and that...we're okay now" Mary says with a slight shudder and Seto pats her on the head. Shintaro gave a small smile which Ene picked on him for saying it didn't suit him.

Momo ruffled Hibiya's hair and he grabbed at her arm but Konoha pulled him back and hugged him, Hibiya lets out a laugh and hugs him around the neck with one arm.

He did it. he survived another day.

He also saved his "enemy" which was a plus and even proved that they still had it when it came to missions.

nothing could happen now an get him down.

today really was a prefect day.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the end of the Fic, but don't worry im thinking of a continuation of this.<strong>

**So the older!Dan will come back again~**


	24. Kenjirou's plan (Post Day3)

**This is the Minichapter i spoke of**

**its small right?**

**(characters don't belong to me, Kagerou project belongs to Jin)**

* * *

><p>"so...the heat haze its self even failed to show some results in those kids.." Kenjirou mutters as he sits at his desk, files for each of the Dan members laid on it as he puts the folder for Hibiya down, "maybe i should have Konoha deal with the kid first...no..he wouldn't even touch him..he failed to finish Shuuya and his friends...i need to take things into my own hands..." he mutters and looks across the desk at a picture of him his wife and daughter.<p>

"...for the sake of this research..i'm going to have to do something the both of you wouldn't like..." he says and lays the picture face down, "i will open a new heat haze...with or without the keys help" he grumbles and gets out of the chair and leaves the room.

all the while a black cat with red eyes comes out from behind the door and stares out the door before lowering its head in shame and as fast as it came it was gone like a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh im bad at cliff hangers and or transitions<strong>

**...but this concludes Under the Summer Haze...now to think of a name for the next part XP**

**Also i want to maybe write some random fics with their normal ages. so i'll maybe do more then one project besides the Older!Dan fics.**

**i also need to work on showing that they are 2 years older...maybe i'll do that in the next part.**


	25. Notice

Id like to remind everyone that this fic has a continuation, under the name **Over the Heated days**, Its only a 2 week gap between this fic and that one, so if you liked this and want more, then do me a favor and give its continuation a look


End file.
